To Forgive and Forget
by Nicky0
Summary: After five years in the bayou, Randall is sick of it and decides to return to his world with injuries and mental scars. But, what happens when he faints before he takes even ten steps? What happens when Renny takes him home, and takes care of him? Will he fall in love with her again, or have his heart crushed for the second time?
1. Trying to Hang Out With Renny

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I always enjoy writing them. And, like all my stories, the first chapter stinks. I don't own Monsters, Inc. Though, I do own Renny and all my other OCs. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nobody's P.O.V.<span>**

Mary Gibbs, a girl by the age of eight, was lying in her bed, staring at her ceiling, waiting. Mary Gibbs, also known as Boo, could hear the cars passing by her house every so often, and then a small _creak_. Boo cracked a smile, and then a large shadow loomed over her bed. "Ready?" A voice asked. The voice had long, sharp teeth and claws, large wings on its back, was seven foot three, had two sets of arms, and a long tail. But the voice was also a very kind monster with a big heart. Her name was Hope 'Renny' Lawrence, was one of Boo's best friends, and was like a mother to Boo.

Boo threw her blankets off of her body to reveal a pink shirt, purple pants, and white socks. "You bet!" Boo smiled. She climbed out of bed and put on her white sneakers, and dark pink, almost red, hoodie.

"Then come on!" Renny opened the closet door again and walked through it. Boo followed, excited to be with her friends as always.

"Can I lead the way, Mommy?" Boo asked after she put her monster costume on over her clothes. It was like the costume from when she was two, the costume was just adjusted to her size.

Renny began messing with the door controls, and then Boo's door was being taken back into the door vault. Renny pocketed Boo's door's card, and then she turned to Boo.

"Go for it, Boo," Renny smiled, taking Boo's hand in one of Renny's lower arms. Then Boo started to pull Renny towards the CEO's office.

Renny's best friend was James P. Sullivan and also the CEO of Monsters Incorporated, which was the place where Renny worked. It helped the monster world have energy to power their homes, cars, and everything else electronic. Every monster was different, and every monster was special at Monsters, Inc. Before Boo came along, Monsters, Inc. was an incorporation that used to scare children to get the power. After Sulley had discovered that laughs work better than screams, Monsters, Inc. became a laughing company, along with Fear Co, which became Laugh Co. Monsters even knew that humans weren't dangerous, but not everyone was okay with Boo being in their world, so she wore her costume.

"Kitty!" Boo opened Sulley's door, running in to her big, fluffy friend.

"Boo!" Sulley extended his arms, and was nearly tackled into a hug by Boo, "It's so good to see you again."

"It's only been a few days, Kitty," Boo smiled.

"He knows, we just miss you, Boo," Renny chuckled.

"Come on, Boo, run along," Sulley let go of Boo and pushed her towards Renny, "I have a lot of paperwork to do."

"Aw…" Boo frowned, "Do I have to?"

"We could go get ice cream after my shift," Renny tried to persuade.

"Okay!" Boo smiled up at Renny. Boo and Renny walked out of Sulley's office, and down the long hallways.

The duo headed onto Laugh Floor F when Renny heard a voice yell, "Ren! Up here!"

**Renny's P.O.V.**

I looked up and saw Fang hanging from the ceiling by, what looked like, a vine wrapped around her legs. "Fang, what the spell happened to you?!" I yelled.

"I was trying to think of a new bit for you! You could've swung in on a jungle vine…it didn't work out very well…" Fang announced.

"How long have you been up there?" Boo called.

"Fifteen minutes," Fang sighed.

"Why didn't you call for help?" I was shocked.

"I dropped my phone."

"Oh, boy," I rolled my eyes. I extended my wings, flew up to Fang, and swiped a finger at the vine. Before my friend could fall, I grabbed the vine holding onto Fang, and we descended back to the ground. "Yay!" Boo clapped.

Fang and I laughed. "Yeah, that was pretty impressive," Fang nodded, "Mostly because you helped me get my feet on the ground again."

Fang took the remaining vine off her legs and Boo asked, "How'd you even get jungle vines, Fang?"

"A door to a kid's room in the amazon," Fang shrugged, "Well, he's not really in the amazon. I had to walk half a mile to get there. Mike guarded the door so the kid wouldn't get in our world. We don't want a repeat of what happened with Boo."

"Yeah, I'm too cute to be replaced!" Boo crossed her arms and pouted. She looked adorable.

"Aw, don't worry Boo. No one can replace you!" Fang smiled.

"You got that right!" Boo nodded.

"So, where is that next kid's door? Lunch is over in a few minutes, and I want to get a bit of a head start."

"I'll go get the card now," Fang nodded, "Boo, want to come with me to get the next card key for Mommy?"

"Yes!" Fang and Boo headed towards Roz's station to get the kid's card key.

Then, my station's phone rang. I jogged over to it, picked it up, and put the phone to my ear. "Hello! Renny speaking," I spoke.

"Renny! Renny!" It was Marie, and she had changed over the years. She wasn't a jerk like her brother, she was just a bit more…enthusiastic about…just about everything, actually, "Poker's on for your house tonight, right?"

"Eh, no. That's Thursday nights. Today is a Tuesday. Are you drunk?"

"No."

"Eating contest?"

"Closer."

"Got into an eating contest and passed out, not realizing what day it was?" I guessed, sitting down behind the desk.

"Ding, ding, ding!" Marie laughed.

"Did you win?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"You could choke to death," I shrugged, even though I knew she couldn't see it.

"Right…"

Then, I heard a beep. "Sorry, Marie! Got to go!" I quickly disconnected with Marie and connected with Sulley. "Hey Mister Bossy!" I greeted. That actually wasn't an insult. He was my boss.

"Renny, I've been looking over all the financials-,"

"I didn't want to throw that ball, Boo wanted to play baseball and-,"

"Renny, you aren't in trouble. Wait, baseball? Renny, did you break a window?"

"No."

"Anyway, I wanted to talk about your paperwork. You haven't been filing it. You've been turning into a Mike."

"Hey, not my fault you and Mike can't hang with Boo. You're always doing paperwork, and Mike's always with Celia," I shook my head, "I am always with her, while you two rarely see her. Shame on you."

"Nice try Ren." I pouted. "I need your paperwork to add your financial record to the company's-,"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." I sighed, "Looks like I'm going to have to cancel ice cream tonight."

"Fang could go with her," Sulley suggested.

"Yeah, you're right," I smiled, but then frowned, "I just have to tell Boo…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Renny: *Singing* Stinks.**

**Me: Silence! Anyway, review, and if you have a better name for this story, drop me a PM. Seriously, the title for this story is utterly horrible. Review!**


	2. Paperwork

**Renny's P.O.V.**

After Boo found out I couldn't go with her to buy ice cream, she was sad, but did go along with Fang to buy it. "Bring me back rocky road!" I called as Fang and Boo left.

"Okay, Mommy!" Boo yelled to me, running slightly ahead of Fang.

"Boo! Slow down! Boo!" Fang shouted, picking up her pace.

I smiled and put on my reading glasses. In the past two or three years, my eyesight got worse and I had to start wearing glasses. Normally I wear contacts but I forgot them in my apartment, so I had to rely on my glasses, which I kept in my desk drawer.

Then it was to the paperwork. "Ick," I stuck my tongue out like a little girl who wouldn't eat her vegetables. I gave a sigh and picked up a pen. "Rotten paperwork," I grumbled as I signed my full name on the pages.

After about a two hours of paperwork, I was only halfway done with my paperwork, and it was already eight o'clock. "I hate this so, so much," I growled. Boo and Fang had come back about an hour and a half ago-with the rocky road ice cream (Which I had eaten)-but, since I wasn't finished with the paperwork, Boo had to go home.

I grumbled angrily to myself as I heard the janitor say to me, "Renny, are you going to go to your apartment, get some sleep?"

"Not for another two hours, Frank," I told him, not looking up at him.

"Alright," Frank replied, walking away.

After another hour and a half hours, I was finally done with my dumb paperwork. "Ah, nine thirty," I grumbled, yawning.

I got up, and decided to turn my papers in the next day. I put them in my bottom right desk drawer, and then started to walk towards the floor's exit. As I passed by the different halls, I looked in one and saw a lone door standing in a station. "Odd," I mumbled. I walked onto the floor to see if I was just imagining the door or not.

I reached out and touched the door. It was real all right, it was just…out of place. All the laughers, their assistants, and Sulley had gone home, and Frank and I were the only two monsters in the entire building. "Frank?" I called.

"Yes, Renny?" Frank questioned.

"D-did you or a laugher leave this door h-here?" I asked.

"No, Renny. I made sure all the doors were put back in the door vault!" Frank responded, "…Wait! Not the doors on Laugh Floor C!"

"Okay!" I yelled, "Thanks!"

I turned back towards the door and saw the door was activated, which meant a child could get in. I walked to the door and opened it partially, sticking my head in. "Hello?" I called quietly, "Anybody in here? Monster or human?" I looked around the dark room. When I heard no response, I pulled my head out of the door and closed the closet.

"That's odd," I spoke, "Unless someone else is still here, this door should be gone." I pouted and took a step towards the button that would put the door away. Then I heard a door open, quickly close, and footsteps. I quickly looked up and around to see who was with me.

Nothing.

"Hello?" I shouted. No answer. "Anybody here?" I let out a growl. I knew someone was with me. I could hear their breathing. "Come out, or else!"

I let out a sigh and looked back at the buttons. I pushed the button to put the door away, and then I heard a loud thud. I quickly turned and saw Randall Boggs lying on the ground. "Oh my…" I gasped, taking a few steps back, "Oh, gosh…" He had numerous bruises, cuts, and it looked like his right shoulder was dislocated. There was a gash on his head, right between his emerald eyes. It looked like something had hit him between the eyes. He was so thin. "Randall…" I breathed.

Randall's eyes opened a little bit, and I heard him say, "R-Renny…" Then his eyes closed again, going unconscious.

"Randall," I gulped. I quickly took his hand and felt for a pulse. I let out a deep sigh as I found Randall's pulse. It was there. Barely.

I didn't know what to do. On impulse-and probably my kind nature-I picked him up, carried him off the scare floor, and out of Monsters, Inc. I carried Randall all the way to my apartment, which was luckily only a few blocks away from MI.

Then I placed Randall on my couch and grabbed my phone. I dialed my brother's number and waited. He had taken a few nursing courses in college. With any luck (and luck was not in my favor tonight) he would remember at least a little of it. "Hey, baby sister," Harry greeted.

"Bro, tell me you remember those college nursing courses!" I yelled into the phone.

"Of course! I never forget a thing!" Harry informed, "Why do you need to know about my courses?"

"Well, I found my old friend beat up. He has a long gash between his eyes, and lots of cuts and bruises. Oh, and I think he has a dislocated shoulder." I informed him, not completely lying. He was my friend at one point long ago, I did find him, and all his injuries were real.

I heard Harry mumbling to himself, and then he said, "Clean the gash with alcohol-rubbing and regular both work fine, but rubbing alcohol might burn less. Plus, I doubt you have any actual alcohol in your apartment-to prevent infection, and stitch it up." He remembered! Yes! "The cuts do the same to if they're deep, but otherwise he should be okay. For his bruises, they should go away in a few days, and for the dislocated shoulder? Pop it back into place."

"What?" I asked.

"Pop it-,"

"I heard what you said!" I growled, "But won't that hurt him?"

"Very much," I heard Harry laugh, "But it'll be worth it. If you don't, it'll hurt your friend even more when he tries to move his arm."

"Alright," I sighed, "See you in a few weeks."

"Bye!" Harry called, hanging up.

I looked back at Randall and winced. I didn't want to hurt him…or get hurt by him for trying to help, but I had to.


	3. Was it a dream?

**A/N: And we're back! As always, I don't own MI, but I do own Renny, her family, and all my other OCs. **

**Renny: Best part is all us OCs are family, and live in a giant mansion.**

**Me: And in this room is a different story universe. There's the door for Invader Alexis, T.U.F.F. Wolfe, Human Time, Bobbie and Bri, and The Alien. The only door that doesn't lead to stories is the black and white door, which leads to the hallway where all my OCs have rooms. All my OCs have rooms in the mansion based on what story they come from. *Rambling***

**Renny: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Renny's P.O.V.<span>**

I had grabbed the rubbing alcohol and a clean rag. I dumped the contents of the bottle on the rag and kneeled in front of the couch, next to Randall's head. As I put the rag between his eyes to clean the gash, his breathing got heavier, and he kept making fists with his hands. I could tell he was in pain.

Then I quickly grabbed my sewing needle, which I had dipped in rubbing alcohol, along with the thread I was going to use. I really didn't want his gash to get infected.

I took a deep breath before I started to sew, and soon the gash was closed, and the thread was cut. I let out a sigh and cleaned the rest of Randall's deeper cuts with a different rag.

"Now it's time for the hard part," I gulped, "I just hope he doesn't wake up."

I gently took Randall's arm and started to try to snap his shoulder back into place. A few seconds later, I heard a loud crack, and Randall shot up, yelling in pain. "AH! THAT HURT YOU STUPID-R-Renny?" Randall's eyes were wide and his breath still heavy.

"Hello Randall," I greeted, smiling slightly. And with those words, his head dropped onto the couch again. He had gone unconscious again.

So, I grabbed a pillow and a blanket. I put the pillow under Randall's head and the blanket over his skinny body. I inhaled deeply, and then exhaled.

I walked towards my room, opened the door, walked in, and plopped down on my bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Time Skip! **

I woke up the next morning in my bed. "Please tell me it was all just some horrible nightmare my odd imagination made up!" I said to myself, getting up and walking over to my door. I opened the door, walked out of my room, down the short hallway to the living room, and saw Randall sleeping on my couch. "And it wasn't," I slumped against the hall. I rubbed my hand through my hair and sighed. I glanced at the clock and saw the time. 8:12. "Of course," I snarled. I got off the wall and walked to my phone. I grabbed it and called Monsters, Inc.

"Monsters, Inc. How may I direct your call?" Celia Wazowski asked. Yep, Celia and Mike had gotten married. Last spring to be exact. Boo was their flower girl, Sulley the best man, and I was a bridesmaid. Celia's sister was the head bridesmaid.

"Celia, I'm calling in sick," I told her loud enough for her to hear me, but not loud enough for Randall to wake up. Because when he did, it would be like heck in my apartment.

"Why? You don't sound sick," Celia told me.

"Family business, okay?" I rolled my eyes.

"Alright. I'll take one day out of your-,"

I cut her off. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks Celia. If Sul asks, just tell him I'm taking care of a sick relative, and no, he doesn't know my relative."

"Bye, Renny."

"Goodbye, Mrs. Wazowski," I chuckled. Then I heard a click, and beeping. "How rude!" I commented, putting my lower hands on my hips. I put my phone back down and walked over to Randall. I reached my hand out but, before I could put my hand on his head to check his temperature, one of his hands snapped up and grabbed my wrist.

"What are you doing?" He asked, frowning at me.

"Ch-checking your temperature," I told him.

"Where am I, Renny?" He growled.

"My apartment. You came out of a child's door last night with a gash between your eyes, cuts and bruises, and a dislocated shoulder," I told him.

"And?"

"And? And I fixed you up. You woke up last night-when I was popping your shoulder back into place-for a minute before you fell asleep again," I informed. Randall looked me up and down and then let go of my wrist.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked Randall.

"Coffee," Randall replied. I heard a loud growl. "And something-anything- to eat."

I nodded and got up, walking only a good ten feet to the kitchen. I started to make coffee with coffee grounds and a filter. I put the coffee grounds in the paper filter, tied it up with some long string, put that in a cup, and put hot water in the cup. What? If it works it's not stupid, and it works. It's how I make my coffee since I don't have a coffee machine.

Then it was onto the actual meal. Why was I doing this? Why was I doing this to someone who tried to kill my friends? Well, the last time I had seen my grandmother was when I was ten. She was hit by a car and she had to stay at my parent's house. We had all gone to bed, and the next morning I tried to shake her awake so we could spend the day together doing Origami. She didn't wake up. I ran to get my parents, and half an hour later my brothers, sister, and parents informed me my grandmother had died, peacefully, in her sleep. I cried for a few days after that.

I snapped back to reality when I felt a burning sensation in my hand. "OW!" I let out a loud curse, pulling my hand off the on stove. Ignoring the pain, I pulled the coffee ground bag out of the cup and threw it away. Then I flipped the pancakes I was making onto a plate and grabbed the cup, plate of food, a fork and knife, and some maple syrup.

I walked to Randall and handed him everything. He scarfed down six large pancakes, coffee, and half my maple syrup in under five minutes!

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked him after he had finished eating.

"Five, six…"

"Days?" I asked, concerned.

"Weeks," Randall sighed.

"Randall, what happened to you?" I asked, "You're so skinny. All those bruises, cuts, and that gash!" I pointed in between his eyes.

Randall had been nice, but then he went back to the old angry him I remembered. "That is none of your business. And stop pointing at me!" I did as ordered.

I nodded and said, "You're right. It is none of my business. But if you ever want to tell me, I'm always ready to listen." Randall crossed his lower arms and turned away from me.

I grabbed the empty plate, utensils, cup, and walked away from Randall. This was going to be fun. Not.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Me: *Still Rambling***

**Renny: Review!**


	4. Off The Hook and Engaged

**A/N: Okay, I wanna know who broke my grandmother's glass!**

**Renny: Wasn't me. Ask Alexis.**

**Alexis: Sam was playing baseball with it. **

**Sam: I'm in trouble. **

**Me: DEATH! *Tackles Sam***

**Sam: Help!**

**Alexis: Sorry, Sammy. You're on your own. Nicky doesn't own MU, but she does own all us OCs, and the future dead Sam. **

**Me: *Screaming in Anger* VENDETTA!**

**Renny: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Renny's P.O.V.<span>**

After breakfast, I had taken a shower, gotten dressed, and then I got some of my spell books from my room. I put my black, thick rimmed on to read the pages, since I didn't feel like putting my contacts in. I was flipping through one of my spell books as Randall slept. "Fix broken vases, no…Fix damaged ribs…handy, but no. Where is that dang spell?" I asked, frowning. The spell I was looking for was able to heal gashes-like the one between Randall's eyes. "I could have sworn it was in here!" I threw the book I was holding behind me.

I picked up my spell notebook, which was filled with different spells that were directly written in, or put in the book on a sticky note. I opened the book up and flipped to a clean page. I picked up a pen and wrote, _Medical Spells_ at the top of the page.

I put the book down (marking it with my pen) and picked up another book, flipping through the pages. "No. No. No. Ha! _For deep gash healing spells, turn to page two-fifteen_," I read. I flipped to page two hundred fifteen, and read, "_For deep gash healing spells, turn to page forty-five_," I flipped to page forty-five and read, "_Turn to page twenty-nine for deep gash healing spells._" I flipped to the page and read aloud, "_Put down this book and see a doctor._ What?! I can't do that!" I threw my book out an open window in anger. Then the phone rang. It was next to me, so I picked it up, answered it, and hissed, "_What?!_"

"Hey Renny," Fang calmly greeted me.

"Oh. Hi. Sorry for snapping at you. I'm under a bit of pressure."

"Yes, I know. Family thing, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Really…? Who's sick, again?"

"Uh…My great…uncle…Smitty, the mechanic. Yeah! My Great Uncle Smitty the mechanic! He hurt his back while fixing a machine of his boss'. He fell off a ladder."

"Oh, really? 'Cause I've met your mother and father. They never mentioned you having a Great Uncle Smitty!"

"Well…I…" I gulped.

"Ha! I knew it! You're lying! Renny, after work, I am coming out there and finding out why you skipped work!"

"But-,"

"I am, and you can't stop me!" Then she hung up.

I dropped the phone, shaking my head. "I'm doomed." I sighed. I picked my book up again and groaned. Flipping more pages, I slammed the book shut. "Stupid spell books," I grumbled, "I could've swore that spell book to fix my bruises in college was in one of…"

"Wait…Spell book. Bruises. College." My eyes widened as I realized my stupidity. "Ah! Of course!" I quickly got up and ran towards my room. I dove under my bed and pulled out my 'College Memories' box. It was about medium size, and held all my stuff from MU. I opened the box and dug through it. Then I found what I was looking for. My book of spells that I used in college.

"Jackpot!" I cried, falling back onto my bed. I let out a cry of joy and began to flip through the book. "Hm. Bruises. Scars. Black eyes. No, no, and no. Gashes. Gashes! YES! I knew it!" I practically shouted.

"Keep it down!" Randall yelled.

"Sorry," I called, giggling. I pushed my college memories back under my bed as I got back up. I walked out of my room and back to the living room where I saw Randall trying to get back to sleep.

"What now?" Randall asked, sleepily.

"I found it!" I giggled again.

"What?"

"My college spell book!" I kneeled down in front of Randall.

"Spell book?"

"Yep! But this one's more like a healing book. All it has is how to close cuts and gashes, make bruises go away, and a bunch of other things. And I think there's a spell in here on curing hangovers," I shrugged, opening the book back up to the closing and healing gashes page. I put my claw lightly on his gash-which made him cringe a little bit-and closed my eyes. "Gahooga Clozoka!"

When my eyes opened again, I saw the gash was closed and gone-like it was never even there. I cut the thread and pulled it out of his face. Those smaller holes closed up as soon as the thread was gone.

"There," I smiled, "Back to normal."

I got back up and went over to my books. "You still read?" Randall questioned, getting comfy on the couch again.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?" I countered.

"Nothing, it's just not a lot of adults read very often."

"I know. Which is another reason why teenagers and kids don't read so often," I rolled my eyes, picking up a normal book, one without spells in it.

I opened my book up and zoned out. My eyes were darting across every word of the page I was on. Every two or three minutes, I would turn the page as I kept reading.

Without even knowing it, I had finished the book, and two hours had passed. I put my book down next to me, looked over at the couch, and saw Randall sleeping on the couch.

Then there was a knock at the door. I got up and walked over to the door. I looked through the peephole and saw Fang. "Uh-oh," I mumbled.

"RENNY! OPEN UP!" Fang shouted as she punched on the door loudly, waking up Randall, "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

"Ah, what?" Randall groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"RENNY!" More punching of the door.

"Turn invisible, now!" I ordered.

Randall did as told, turning invisible.

"Renny!"

"Okay, okay!" I unlocked the door and opened it up. "Fang," I growled.

"Renny," She spat like we were enemies.

We both laughed and then Fang went dead serious. "I'm looking around your apartment."

"What? Why?" I questioned, pouting.

"Because, you called in sick because of family matters, and you aren't at that family member's house," Fang smirked.

"Whoops," I cringed.

"Yup. And I will find something, Hope," Fang smirked, using my first name.

I rolled my eyes. "You know I hate being called that, Fang."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Hope," She smirked. I let out a groan. "Hey, if you hate your first name so much, change your name to Renny," Fang told me, looking under my coffee table.

I stuck my tongue out at Fang, as she looked in my hallway closet. Then she went to my bedroom, looking in my closet, in my dresser drawers, under my bed, and even in a pair of rollerblades I owned.

And for the third time that day, I had to pick up my phone because it rang. "Yep?" I asked, putting the receiver to my ear.

"Hey, how's my favorite sister doing?" Hex asked, smiling.

"Hex, I'm your only sister. What do you want?"

"For you to be my head bridesmaid," Hex replied.

"What?" I was shocked, "No way! Did he, did…did Hank-,"

"Yep!" Hex laughed into the phone, "Hank proposed!" He had been Hex's boyfriend ever since their last year of college, which was my first and last year.

"Oh gosh! That's…that's amazing!" I smiled as Fang looked in my fridge. "When did he ask you?"

"Just a few minutes ago!" I could hear Hex start to cry, "We're going to get married!"

"Hex, I'm so happy for you!" I started to tear up too.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked, looking in my oven.

"Hex is engaged!"

"That's great!" Fang smiled.

"And I want Fang, Marie, and Sabrina to be bridesmaids too," Hex informed.

"Ick. Sabrina," I growled.

"I still don't get why you hate my old roommate so much!" Hex told me.

"She doesn't like me! I tried to be nice to her, but no. She's like my own personal bully!" I groaned, "It feels like elementary school again when we are alone."

"It'll get better," Hex tried to comfort, "And, I know who you're going to get paired up with in the ceremony. Hank's brother!"

"I'd rather walk down the aisle by myself!" I told her, slamming the phone down. I hated Hank's brother. He thought he was so awesome.

I let out a shiver. "I hate Hank's brother. I'd rather go with Fungus."

"Everyone does hates Hank." Fang nodded. She put her hands on her hips and nodded. "Okay, since I couldn't find anyone here, I guess you're off the hook. Sort of. I just want to know why you decided to stay home."

"Fine." I gave a deep sigh and continued, "I slept in because I forgot to set my alarm. It was too late for me to actually get dressed or anything-heck, it was too late for me to fly to work."

"Oh. Okay. I understand now. But why'd you make up that dumb story?"

"I didn't want anyone to know," I smiled shyly, like a smile I would've gave in college.

Fang let out a laugh and said, "Fine. See you tomorrow?"

I chuckled, "Yeah. Work and poker."

"And remember," Fang walked over to my front door and opened it, "It's here tomorrow night." Then she walked through the open door, closing it behind her.

"I'm doomed!" I sat on the couch as Randall appeared next to me.

"You-you didn't give me up."

"You're right. I didn't."

"Why?"

"Because…I guess…I don't know," I shrugged.

"It's because you think I'm pathetic," Randall growled, assuming the worst, "Scrawny, weak, and useless. You just think-,"

"I think nothing of the sorts," I told him, getting up. I stood in front of him with my hands on my hips. "Randall Boggs…no weak, scrawny, or useless monster would be able to survive in a human world bayou for five years!" I shook my head and continued, "And I'm going to hide you as long as I can. I promise."

"You promise?"

I held out my pinkie. "Yes," I gave him a smile. He reluctantly held up his hand, wrapped his pinkie around my pinkie. He still didn't smile, but he did lie back on the couch.

"Wanna watch some TV?"

"Sure," I told him.

Randall picked up my remote and started to surf through the channels, finally settling on the news.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Me: *Still beating up Sam***

**Renny and Alexis: Review, before Sam dies.**

**Me: Vendetta!**


	5. Back to Work

**A/N: Don't own MI. Do own Renny and my other OCs. There, short and sweet. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Renny's P.O.V.<span>**

The next day, after taking a shower and getting dressed, I was tying my hair back with some violet colored ribbon Boo had given me.

"So what's happened since I've been gone?" Randall asked, standing in my doorway.

"Well, for one, we transferred to laughing. Sulley-," I heard Randall scoff at Sulley's nickname, "Sulley found out that laughs of children were ten times as strong as screams. So, unless children lose all their sense of humor, we won't have another energy crisis. Boo still visits Mike, Sulley, and me, but she doesn't get to see Mike or Sulley very often. The reason why Mike doesn't see Boo very often is he's married to Celia. They also have a two year old son, and Celia's pregnant with a baby girl," I chuckled, "But Mike doesn't know yet. And since Waternoose is in jail the new CEO of the company is-," I glanced at the clock. "Ah! I gotta go!"

I got up and ran past Randall, down the hall, and out my door. I quickly ran to the roof of my building and stood on the ledge. I spread my wings out and jumped off the building.

The wind rushed through my wings, and lifted me up before I splattered on the ground. I kept flapping my wings until I was hovering a few feet above the ground. Then I flew forward towards the factory.

About ten minutes later, I had checked into work and delivered the paperwork I had done on Tuesday to their specific places.

"Renny!" Fang yelled, walking me up from my half slumber.

"Ah!" I saw it was just my laughing assistant, "Oh. Hey Fang." I yawned.

"Are you okay?"

"Tired," I mumbled.

"Want me to wake you up?" Fang asked, a smile on her face.

"Not rea-LLY!" I shouted the last part of 'really' because she had already pinched two of my arms. I rubbed my arms and glared at her as she laughed.

"So why are you so tired?"

"I couldn't fall asleep," I replied as a door came down for me. I let out a big yawn, grabbing a big boxing glove as I walked inside the door.

"Hello, Rikki!" I greeted the young girl, smiling.

"Hi Renny! What do you have planned today?" Rikki asked as I put the boxing glove on behind my back.

"Well, I did have this joke. It had a great…punch line," I gave a big smile, pulling my hand out from behind my back. Then I punched myself right in the face.

Rikki let out a laugh, and then I asked, "What's better than being tickled?"

"I don't know. What?" Rikki asked, giggling.

"Being tickled pink!" I said, getting closer to her and tickling her under her armpits. She laughed harder, and I stopped tickling her.

"See you tomorrow, Rikki!" I waved, walking back into my world.

"Bye!" Rikki waved, still laughing.

""That was great Renny!" Fang pointed towards the scoreboard, "But you're behind Mike by nearly two hundred points. You're going to have to make up for yesterday's laugh loss."

I gave a sigh. "Alright. Next door?"

Fang nodded and swiped the card. Rikki's door was taken away and replaced by a different door. "New kid?" I questioned my friend.

"Yep. The kid's name is..." Fang looked at the file, a little confused, "Fauna Beth. She's three years old, and it says what she's afraid of. Nothing about what she likes."

"Well, I'll just find out what she like when I go in," I smiled. Fang nodded as I opened the door, walked in, and closed the door behind me.

I saw an empty bed, and no little girl. I mumbled, "That's odd. She should be here."

"Go away, please," I heard a voice whisper.

I got on my hands and knees, looked under the bed, and saw a brown haired girl with freckles and blue eyes. "Hello there," I smiled softly. She backed away from me further until she hit the wall. "Are you Fauna Beth?"

Fauna nodded. "Are you the monster in my closet?"

"Yes. Are you scared of me?"

"Yes," She whispered.

"Why?"

"My daddy says that if I'm not good, the closet monsters and the monster under my bed will get me. I know under the bed monsters aren't real, but you are, closet monster!"

"Well us closet monsters haven't been into scaring kids for, oh, I'd say a good six years or so. We make kids laugh now," I tried to reassure her.

"Really?"

"Yes! Want to see?" Fauna gave a small nod, and I stood up as she partially climbed out from under her bed.

I pulled a doll out of my pocket and handed it to her. "Is this you?"

"Yes, but it could also be you," I snapped my fingers and the doll changed from me to Fauna, "Or a friend of mine," I snapped my fingers again and the doll changed to look like Sulley, "Or anything you want."

"C-can it be a puppy?" I nodded, snapped my fingers, and the doll changed into a stuffed puppy. "Can I keep it?"

"Yes," I nodded.

She gave a big smile, and an even bigger laugh. "Thank you!" She cried, climbing out from under the bed and hugging me, "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, and you're very smart for your age," I told her.

"Thanks. I read a lot."

"Good. You should keep reading all your life. You'll be smart and have a good job in the future."

"What's your job?"

"Making kids laugh. Like I got you to do," I informed, "Now I have to go, I'll be back tomorrow night."

"Okay," Fauna nodded as I left.

"How'd you do?" Fang asked when Fauna's door was gone.

"It went great! I got her to laugh after a few minutes, though," I replied, chuckling, "She's a very nice girl."

"I believe you," Fang nodded.

"She was a bit tricky at first, but I did get her to laugh," I told my friend.

"I know she was," Fang nodded.

"I had to…Wait, how'd you know Fauna was tricky?"

"Err…you know how I said only her fears were shown on her identification chart?"

"Yes."

"Well, I lied. Kind of. She's terrified of monsters, Renny. Other than that, she's not scared of anything."

I glared at Fang and roared, "You let me go into a little girl's room WHO IS AFRAID OF MONSTERS!? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"To help her get over her fear," Fang let out a small, nervous laugh.

Before I could get any madder, I walked away from Fang.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fang's in trouble. Gotta go! Review! *Trips on a skateboard* SAAAM!**

**Sam: Sorry!**


	6. Poker Night

**A/N: I don't own MI! I do own Renny, Hank, Hector, and all my other crazy OCs. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Renny's P.O.V.<span>**

After work, Randall asked, "How are you going to set up poker night, anyway? More magic?"

"No," I answered, "We're going to use my kitchen table. It's big enough to sit five people, and only four monsters are at every poker night: Marie, Hex, Fang, and me."

"And I suspect I have to stay invisible all throughout the night?" He was crossing all his arms as he asked this. I could tell he didn't want to.

"So you do want monsters to find you, and turn you in? 'Cause that would be bad. I'd get arrested for harboring someone who was banished!"

"Actually, a jury didn't sentence me. You, Wazowski, and Sullivan did," I could hear the anger and hate in his voice. He did have a point.

"I am sorry for that, and I regret it…sorta," I shrugged.

"Sorta?!" Randall almost yelled, "You threw me into a door, and I was almost immediately beat by a human with a shovel!"

"Shovel?" I questioned. That vision I had in the door vault…that was real? "They thought you were an alligator…" I whispered, sitting on the couch.

"Yes. How did you know that?" Randall asked, sitting next to me.

"I don't know," I told him, burying my head in my hands, "I-I just do."

"Renny-," There was a knock at the door.

"Ren! Open up!" My sister's voice yelled.

I took my head out of my hands and stood. I walked to the door, mouthed, "Turn invisible," to Randall, Randall turned invisible, and I opened the door, smiling. "Hex!"

"Renny! Oh gee! Look at this diamond!" She showed me her left hand and I saw a big diamond on her finger.

"Dang. Big rock," I commented.

"I know! It's huge!" Hex giggled, "Just like something else of his."

"W-what?" I spit out, turning red in embarrassment.

"His house! It's enormous!"

I let out a sigh of relief and brought her inside my apartment. "Come in, come in!" I pulled her inside, and she kicked the door closed behind her.

Five minutes later, after we had cleared my dinner table and pulled it out some more, there was another knock at the door. Hex walked over to the door and greeted, "Fang, Marie! Good to see you two!"

"You too Hex," I heard Fang say.

"Big rock," Marie commented, chuckling.

"It is, isn't it?"

As the three continued talking near the front door, I was looking for my playing cards. "Renny," Randall whispered, his mouth appearing next to me.

"Yep?"

"I was just wondering, who are they?"

"Who are-," I turned around and saw who he was talking about. I glanced back to where Randall's mouth was, and saw he had closed his mouth up, making him fully invisible again.

"Renny! Good to see you, future sister-in law!" I was picked up and squeezed.

"Hey Hank," I greeted, trying to breathe. Hank let go of me and I was immediately kissed, on the lips, by Hank's younger brother, Hector. When I was let go by the bigger monster about twenty seconds later, I felt ready to throw up.

I made gagging noises and pretended to vomit. "Sick! Repulsive! Disgusting! There are NOT enough word to describe how GROSS that was!" I rubbed my lips. "NEVER do that to me again, or there will be HECK to pay!"

Hector chuckled and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me close to him. "Come on babe, just a little kissy for Hecky?"

I struggled out of his grip, slapped him across the face, and ran to my room, closing and locking the door behind me. I heard three more slapping sounds, and, after a few minutes, Hex's voice say, "Come on Renny, he was only messing around."

"He wasn't trying to be a jerk," Hank tried to convince.

"I don't like him," Marie countered.

"Me neither. Hector's a a-hole," Fang commented, "And don't worry, Renny."

"But we can work it out!" Hector yelled.

_SLAP!_

"Ow! No one hit me that time! Why did I feel a slap?"

I let out a chuckle and smiled. "Renny, can you just come out? I promise I'll tie Hector up," Hank called to me.

"Okay. Duct tape's right above the sink," I replied. A few seconds later, I heard my cupboard open, close, duct tape being pulled, ripped, Hector say, "No! No! Mm! Mm!", and some thumping.

"Alright, open up. Hector is tied up on your couch, and shall not kiss you nor any other girl," Hank called.

I heard muffled yelling, so I unlocked the door, opened it, and told them, "You are all awesome, and I can't wait for you to be my brother in law."

"Aw! Come here!" Hank grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. Since he was somewhat shorter than me, it was a bit awkward. Thankfully, the hug only lasted five seconds.

"So, who's ready for poker?" Fang asked.

"I think we all are. And, Hank, since you don't know the rules, you should know we don't play with poker chips," I informed him.

"Why not?"

"We don't think of giving each other money," Fang answered, shrugging.

"Then what do you use?"

-Itty Bitty Time Skip…OF DOOM! -

"Cheese puffs. You use cheese puffs," Hank laughed, "How do you tell the difference between each chip amount?"

"Simple. A drop of food dye on each puff," Marie answered, smiling.

"You girls are odd."

"Yep! That's just the way we like it," Fang chuckled.

"Fold," Hex said a few minutes later, placing down her cards.

"Ditto," Marie dropped her cards on the table.

"I lose," I shrugged, placing my cards down.

"Stupid cards," Fang growled.

"I win!" Hank was tackled by Fang.

"She loves winning poker," I mumbled.

"Why does someone always get tackled and strangled during poker night?!" Marie asked.

"Fang, stop it! I want to get married you know!" Hex and I attempted to pull Fang off of Hank. It took a few pulls, but we managed to get her off…by the force of tickling.

"Okay! Okay! Uncle! Uncle!" Fang yelled, still laughing.

"We aren't tickling you anymore," Hex told her.

"True," Marie shrugged.

"Now stop laughing before I get my ice water," I said calmly. With that, Fang stopped laughing and ran out yelling, "Gotta go Renny! Don't want to get soaked by that bucket!"

"Everyone's scared of the ice water bucket," I smirked.

"Come on, it's getting late," Hex said to Hank.

"Yeah. I'll grab my idiot brother," Hank grabbed Hector, threw Hector over his shoulder, and walked out of my apartment with Hex. I heard Hank call, "I don't want the cheese puffs!"

"Can I have them then?" Marie asked.

"Go ahead," I shrugged, "You always eat them anyway."

"Yay!" Marie grabbed up all the chips and ran out my front door, "Later Renny! See you next week! Fang's place!"

"Right!" I yelled, closing the door. I gave a small sigh as I started to clean my kitchen table.

Randall appeared next to me, and I said a quick, "Thank you, Randall."

"Oh? For what?"

"Slapping Hector. What else?" I smiled.

"As far as you know, I did nothing of the sorts," Randall had crossed all his arms.

"Sure," I giggled, "But if you ever find out who did, can you give him this for me?"

I turned around and gave Randall a big, quick hug. I let go of him, and quickly walked to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FUDGE! Enough said. **

**Review!**


	7. Painting it Red

**A/N: I don't own MI, but I do own every single one of my OCs. Even Renny, the pain in the butt she is.**

**Renny: *Sarcastically* Yeah, I'm the annoying one.**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Renny's P.O.V.<span>**

Three months later, Randall was still living with me because if he was found in the monster world, he would be banished again. He didn't want that to happen again, so I allowed him to stay. I let him have my other bedroom, and he helped out with housework and cooking.

The first time he cooked, I forced him to help me with all the cooking from then on. I fell in love with his food, especially his baking. It tasted like…well, I can't explain it. It was that amazing!

Anyway, I had decided to repaint my living room, and Boo was helping me pick out a color. "How about yellow? Yellow's got a nice vibe to it," I told her.

"Nah, I don't like yellow. Pink?"

"No, pink isn't my favorite color."

"You don't like it?"

"Not at all."

"Okay. Blue?"

"Very pretty color, maybe."

"With purple spots?"

"I don't want my living room to resemble Sulley," I shook my head.

"Oh. How about-,"

"If you suggest green, you're going back to your world."

"Okay. Hmm…red?"

I snapped my fingers and smiled. "That's it! Perfect!"

"Light red or dark red?"

"Light red, but not too light. One coat of red paint should be good, no?"

"Um. Yes?" I laughed at Boo's confusion.

**-Time Skip –**

Two days later, after buying red paint, moving all my furniture into the hallway, covering the floor in a tarp, and putting on white clothes, I got to work on my living room.

I grabbed a paintbrush in only one hand. Good art always takes a long time, even if I was using just one color. As I started to paint, I saw as my white walls turned light red-the color of a red ladybug's back. After two hours, one wall was finished. I gave a small sigh and then smiled wide, revealing most of my sharp teeth. "It may take I long time," I said, "But it's worth the effort! Just like all my other paintings!" I was just happy it was a Saturday, and I could paint all day.

Several hours later, I was lying on my floor, curled into a ball, with paint splatters on my face. "Renny? Renny? Renny!" Randall was calling for me, and I felt light slaps on my face: probably to wake me up.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"Renny, it's ten at night. When did you start painting?"

"Around two, maybe later," I told him, not opening my eyes.

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"I don't care, all I know is I wanna sleep."

"Okay. Night."

"Goodnight," I yawned, "Randy."

**-Time Skip!-**

"You can't remember any of what happened last night?" Randall questioned me the next day at breakfast.

"Randall, for the millionth time, no. I can't remember a thing of what you said to me or what I said to you. Now will you stop asking?!"

"Not until you remember!"

"I remember a lot of things, Randall Boggs!" I growled at him, "Now change the subject!"

"…Fine. Do you still have that scar?"

"Huh?" That was a new one. No one had ever brought up my scars-ever. Not that I minded talking about them. They were cool.

"The one that I-I," He had trouble getting his next few words out, "I gave y-you."

"You gave me?" He nodded, looking down at his breakfast. "Randall, you didn't give it to me. I did it to myself. I opened my wings going at speeds maybe fifty miles per hour. I was being stupid, really." I chuckled, and then gave him a reassuring smile, "Waternoose, on the other hand, did give me a nasty cut. I was able to heal it with magic, though. Also the cut on my head." I shivered, feeling the spot on my head where my skull had been partially cracked. My skull had to heal on its own, but my skin I easily fixed with magic.

"And your wing?"

"Why do you want to know so much about my personal life? Writing a book about me?" I joked. When he didn't laugh, I asked, "What? Don't you have a funny bone anymore? I remember when you always laughed with me. You were never Mister Grumpy Scales."

"I am not…you were joking, weren't you?"

"No. I really mean it. I liked it when you smiled and laughed," I mumbled the last part of what I told him. I pushed some hair behind my ear, got up, and walked to my room, just to get away from Randall for a little bit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what's the weirdest/funniest fortune cookie fortune you've ever gotten? Mine was 'Oops... Wrong cookie'. I'm not kidding! It actually said that. I still have it. So, Review!**


	8. Found Out

**A/N: I hate snow. I absolutely HATE it! It's freezing, wet, and makes me take time off from school! I love school! Best part is my town just got a foot of the stuff. Ick. I don't own MI. I do own my OCs. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Renny's P.O.V.<span>**

After another three weeks, it was once again poker night at my apartment. Marie was sick, so it was just Fang, Hex, and me. "Shame Marie couldn't come," Hex sighed, "She always makes this entertaining."

"And she always eats the cheese puffs. How about instead, we use some of Renny's colored pencils so we don't make a mess?"

"Good idea," I nodded.

**-Time Skip!-**

Two hours later, poker was…exciting, to say the least. Fang had tackled Hex because Hex had won three rounds of poker. At the moment, Fang was sitting on Hex, and Fang was not getting up until Hex said, 'Fang is the best poker player in the history of the universe, and I, Hexington Lawrence, won by chance.'

Rolling my eyes at my friends, I got up and went over to Randall, who was sitting on the couch. I sat next to him, and he asked, "Shouldn't you help them?"

"Unless Fang grabs a knife, they'll both be perfectly fine," I informed.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Fang shouted.

"I hid the knives," I gave Randall a big grin.

Then there was a loud beep from the radio, which we were listening to while playing poker. "This is a special announcement!" The woman on the radio announced. Fang stopped trying to kill Hex. "We have just been informed that Criminal Henry J. Waternoose has escaped from prison."

I froze. "What?" Fang asked. She got off of Hex.

"Once CEO of Monsters, Inc. Mr. Waternoose was sent to jail after being found he kidnapped an innocent human child. His accomplice, Randall Boggs, was thrown into the human world by James P. Sullivan, Michael Wazowski, and Renny Lawrence."

"How? How did he get out?" Hex asked the radio.

"Shush!"

"His cell was found wide open with keys in the lock. A guard's uniform missing, and police suspect that an accomplice helped him escape. More will be announced as we are given information."

"That…is not good," Hex gulped, getting off the floor, "I-I have to go." Hex ran out of the apartment, shutting the door closed behind her.

Once Hex's footsteps disappeared, Fang turned to me and smirked. "Remind me how good it felt to have Waternoose arrested," She said.

"It felt great," I told her, "Especially when I found out he would be in jail for the rest of his life. I guess that plan has changed."

"And can you remind me how amazing it felt once Randall was thrown into the bayou?" Fang took a step closer to me, her smirk turning into a Cheshire cat grin. A few seconds of silence, and Fang asked, "Why are you being quiet, Ren? Hmm? Do you have a secret?" Another step forward. "A secret about a certain reptile?"

I gulped. Well, it couldn't stay a secret forever…

"Well?"

"Fang, how long have you known?" I asked quietly.

"I've known for almost four months. Since the poker night where we all slapped Hector."

"How?"

"Who else would be invisible and slap Hector? Plus, it helped that I saw you talking to yourself like you were talking to someone else."

I winced, "Right…"

"So where is he?" Fang asked, raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "He's invisible. He could be anywhere…" This was more or less to scare her for my entertainment. It didn't work.

"Ha, ha, ha," Fang rolled her eyes, "Where is he, Lawrence?"

"Ooo, you're using my last name! I'm so scared!" I scoffed, "Not."

"_Renny_," Fang growled.

"Okay, okay. He's sitting next to me," I confessed, looking down at my feet, "Randall…"

**Fang's P.O.V.**

Randall Boggs appeared before my eyes. Renny looked up to me and asked in a depressed tone, "Are you going to call the CDA?"

I crossed my arms, and held a straight face for a good minutes. Then I gave Renny a big smile. "You dork!" I insulted Renny, "Of course I'm not going to!"

"Huh?" Renny and Randall both asked.

"Ren, you kept him," I pointed at Randall, "hidden for almost four months! You hid him from your family and best friends! That's dedication!"

Renny smiled, and laughed. "Fang, you're the absolute best!"

"Of course! Anyone else know?"

"Just you," Randall answered.

"Yup," Renny nodded.

"And he's….?"

"Eh, for the most part," Renny shrugged.

"Good enough for me!" I sat next to Renny, forcing her to scoot closer to Randall, "So what's your plans for Boo's recital?"

"Recital?" Renny questioned.

"The one she told us about two weeks ago…? Ring any bells?" Boo had been excited about it for the past two weeks, and she hadn't come to the monster world very often in those two weeks.

Renny's eyes widened, and she let out a loud groan. "That must've been the day after I…" She let out another groan.

"You what?"

"I wiped my memory of an entire twenty four hours. I couldn't remember anything of the previous day. Nothing," She let out a laugh, "I did a counter spell, but I guess not all my memories were returned to my head."

I rolled my eyes and asked, "So are you going to do anything to get them back?"

"Nah. It's not a big deal. I just have to whip up a potion to turn you and me human," Renny got up and walked into her cursed room.

I shot up and grabbed Randall's neck, holding it tight. "I want you to promise me something, Boggs," I growled at him as he started turning colors, "Promise me you'll protect Renny from Waternoose. Because if you don't, I will rip you open, and choke you to death with your own large intestine. You won't have enough time to die from blood loss or having your intestine out of your body. I will choke you to death. Get it?" Randall shook his head. "Do you promise me?" Randall shook his head again. "Good." I let go of Randall, and sat back down next to him as he tried to regain his breath.

"Oh!" Renny was back in her living room, "When is the recital?"

"Two weeks my friend," I smiled at her.

"Kay, thanks!" Renny went back into her magical room. I looked back at Randall and gave him the 'I'll-be-watching-you' motion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What was I going to say? Oh, yeah! Review!**


	9. Sleeping Potion

**A/N: Three chapters in two days! Sweet! I actually wrote out chapter seven a while ago and TOTALLY forgot to post it. Sometimes I'm an idiot! X) I don't own MI, but I do own my OCs! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Renny's P.O.V.<span>**

"Hm. Maybe it says I have to add frogs' legs…" I mumbled, "No, frogs' nose? No…" I growled and threw the book I had on my stand behind me.

"Careful!" Randall warned me. I turned and saw Randall standing behind me with two coffee cups in hand.

"Sorry," I apologized, "It's just that I can't read the writing in the book." I went over to the door, grabbed the book, turned to the page with the potion on it, and handed him the book. He gave me one of the coffee cups (I had been up for seventy-two hours, and I was tired) and looked over the book.

"Do you have a pen?" Randall asked. I handed him a pencil as I sipped my coffee. After a minute or two of thinking, he began to write in my book. He handed it back with a smile on his face. I read what he wrote, "Dogs' Spit". It fit the lines of the letters perfectly.

"Wow. That was…well, great!" I gave him a side hug, quickly let go of him, and walked over to my shelf of potion ingredients. I shuffled through some bottles and boxes, and grabbed the dog saliva bottle. I walked back over to my black cauldron and asked myself, "How much does the book say?"

Randall got closer to me and read off the page, "Three drops of dog saliva per person."

"I can see this," I took a step away from Randall, blushing slightly, and he asked me a question.

"How long would you have until you turn back into your normal self?"

"A few hours," I informed, "Now can you please go? I h-have to…to…sleep..." I let out a yawn, and asked, "Why am I so, so tired?"

"Sorry Renny," Randall sighed. I looked at him, and saw he was holding one of my sleeping potions. "It was for the best. You were up for three days straight." Then I fell forward, onto Randall, and took him down with me onto the floor.

**Randall's P.O.V. **(A/N: I hope I don't fook this up.)

Renny had collapsed on me. She was bigger than me when she stood, but I was longer from the tip of my fronds to my tail. "Renny?" No response. Yeah, she was out cold. At least she would be able to catch up on her sleep.

The worst part was, I couldn't get her off of me. She had her arms tightly wrapped around my body and arms, and her head on my chest. I was stuck as she snoozed away. Maybe I did put too much sleeping potion in that coffee.

"Renny!" I heard knocking on the front door. Fang. If she finds us like this…oh no. "Ren, I'm opening the door!" Double oh no. "Ren, where are you? Randall, you here?"

"Yes," I called back.

"Is Renny with you?"

"Yes," I whimpered. The door opened and I saw Fang with her mouth wide open.

Fang's shocked expression turned into one of anger. "I want the meaning of this. Now."

"I didn't mean it, I swear!" I defended quickly, "I gave her some sleeping potion and knocked her out. She was missing her sleep, and I just wanted her to catch up on it! I promise!"

"Sure…" Fang helped pick Renny off of me, and then we carried Renny to her bed.

After a while, Fang and I were sitting on the couch, watching Fang's favorite show. "She was seriously up for three days? Jeez. Sometimes Renny just freaks me out."

"You freak her out more," I shook my head, "With all your threats and such."

Fang let out a smile and nodded. "Yeah, but Renny's a great monster. When little monsters stop her on the street to ask for her autograph, she happily signs it for them. When one of her friends or family gets sick, she'll come over and make 'em some of her amazing soup. Even when I threaten Renny, I know she'll always be at my side, trying to do anything to help."

Fang let out a small sigh, "Sometimes I think Renny's too good a person to be real. Like…well, Patrick!" She was talking about the main character of her show. "He's sweet, helpful, and handsome."

I shook my head as Fang drooled over Patrick.

***Time Skip!***

**Fang's P.O.V.**

After a few hours, Randall had fallen asleep, and Renny woke back up. She was talking on the phone with Sulley. "I know! I'm sorry! I was trying to-! But-! Yes, Mr. Sullivan." Renny sighed, and put the phone down.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I have to do overtime," Renny rubbed her temples, "Twenty-four hours of it! I'm going to die by Saturday."

"That's what's you get for staying at home for three days straight and not calling in sick!" She threw me an angry look. "Sorry."

"Whatever," Renny shook her head, "I don't care."

I walked to the front door, opened it, and walked out of her apartment. "Well come on!" I called to her, "We have to get to work!"

"Coming Fang!"

**Renny's P.O.V.**

Before following Fang out the door, I went over to Randall, and lightly kissed his cheek. "Sweet dreams," I mumbled to him, rushing out of my apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Me: *Mumbling like a crazy person while stroking a cat***

**Renny: You're going absolutely mad.**

**Me: All the best people are mad.**

**Renny: You bug me.**

**Me: Good.**

**Renny: Just review!**


	10. The Wizard Monster Mart

**A/N: I don't own MI, but I do own my OCs. Now, I know how similar The Wizard Monster Mart is to Diagon Alley from the Harry Potter books and movies, but I needed somewhere for Renny to get her witch stuff. SO DON'T GO YELLING AT ME THAT I STOLE DIAGON ALLEY FROM THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS AND MOVIES! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Renny's P.O.V.<span>**

Boo's recital had been pushed back a few weeks, more than two months, because of a fight between Boo's ballet teacher and the person renting the studio to the teacher. That was good for me for a few reasons. The first was I didn't have all the ingredients to make more than one bottle of the transformation potion that would turn Sulley, Mike, Fang, and I into humans. The second takes a few days to cook properly. If it doesn't cook properly and you drink it…let's just say you'd explode…

Anyway, I was walking to the Wizard Monster Mart with Randall, who was invisible, at my side. We walked into an old and abandoned part of town. "This is it? This is your 'magic place'?" Randall asked, turning visible again.

"Yeah. Come on, and turn invisible again," I ordered. He did as told, I grabbed his hand, and we walked through a barrier which only wizards, witches, and anyone the witch or wizard is touching could go through. Regular people would only see and be able to go into an empty, ugly street.

After walking through the barrier, and after a few minutes of walking past various monster wizards and witches, we arrived at a brightly colored shop with a table set up in front of it.

I picked up some rabbit's feet and pigeon feathers. "This is what you need for the potion?" Randall asked me. I paid for the rabbit's feet and pigeon feathers and put them in a wicker basket I held.

"Can't forget the cow tongue." I heard him gag. "Yeah, potions are gross. The more helpful they are, the more discussing they are," I gave a small shiver, "But they always taste okay once all the ingredients are put together."

"Renny!" I heard someone call my name. My head snapped up and I saw a friend of mine who was a shop owner on the street.

"Hello Gino!" I smiled, running over to the booth in front of his store.

"How's my little friend?" Gino rubbed my head.

"I'm fine, Gino. I just need more ingredients for my potions," I informed him.

"Do you have them all yet?"

"I don't think so." I looked at my list. "Hm. Do you have any vampire fangs?"

"Vampire fangs? When was the last time we ever had a vampire on this planet?" I shrugged. "I know, right? Vampire fangs…no. I don't think I have them in my shop."

"That's good. Vampire fangs would ruin the potion."

"You…" Gino punched my arm, "Silly girl. What would you need?"

"Cow tongue, and human hair. Though, I can get the human hair from a friend of mine," I told him, "There's also rhino blood, and the tooth of a rat."

"I have the rhino blood and rat tooth, but you will have to go to the butcher to get that cow tongue," Gino shrugged.

"No problem. How long will it take to get the rhino blood and rat tooth?" I questioned my friend.

"Not long. A few minutes," Gino headed into his store, mumbling to himself, "Rhino blood and rat tooth. Rat tooth and rhino blood." Gino never had a very good memory.

"I'm guessing you gave history with him," Randall whispered to me.

"Yep. He's been my friend since…second grade. I love him," I gave a small smile.

"Like…a boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? No. I wouldn't want Gino's boyfriend to hate me."

"Gino's…huh?"

"Boyfriend. Nice guy," I chuckled, "I love Gino as if he was my brother. Nothing more, nothing less. If I did love him, love him, he wouldn't like me back."

"Then…"

"Yep."

"Renny!" Gino called, coming back out of his shop again, "I have the rat tooth and rhino blood!"

"Ah, you got it right!" I giggled. I took the tooth and blood from him and handed him twenty dollars. "The rhino blood went up a few dollars."

"How much?"

"Ten dollars," Gino informed.

"Alright." I handed him the extra ten dollars.

"And say hello to your friend for me!"

"Huh? What friend?" I asked nervously.

"That Boggs guy. The lizard standing next to you," Gino smirked.

"How did you…?" I noticed his eyes were red. Whenever a witch or wizard's eyes turn a different color, they were preforming a different kind of sight ability. Green was night vision, pink was seeing emotions, and red was heat signature. There were a few other kinds that mortals aren't allowed to know, too.

Gino smirked. "I hate you," I growled.

"I love you, too," Gino rubbed my head.

"Shut up."

"Blah, blah, and BLAH!" He pushed me back, making me fall backwards.

"Ah!" I cried. Before I could actually hit the pavement, though, I was caught by Randall. "Thanks," I breathed.

"Don't mention it," Randall chuckled. He let me go, quickly grabbed the front of my shirt, and pulled me up to my feet.

"Again, thanks. Can you let go of my shirt now?" Randall let go of my shirt.

I grabbed my basket off the ground, and headed towards the butcher. "And Renny!" Gino called.

"Yes?"

"Don't worry, none of us will tell," Gino smiled at me.

"I know," I called back, "Thanks."

Randall and I entered the butcher shop and he whispered, "He won't tell?"

"All monster wizards and witches have their secrets. Big secrets. Mine isn't even the biggest of them all. Some have killed. Some created plagues. One nearly killed a child with a spell he created. He never used the spell again. All wizards and witches trust each other, and each of us promise to protect each other's secrets." I was quiet for a few seconds and told him, "You…er…you can turn visible now."

Slowly, Randall appeared before me with a small smile on his lips. "Renny!" I was nearly tackled into a hug by my large butcher friend, "Dude! It's so good to see you!" Santana was eight foot six, and no one messed with her. Mostly because she carried around three big meat cleavers. "I haven't seen you in weeks!" She was a monster that resembled an octopus, and was crazy nice. She let go of me and stepped back behind her counter. "And this must be the famous Randall Boggs." She held out a tentacle, "Nice to meet ya."

Randall reluctantly shook Santana's tentacle. "Nice to see you again Santana," I smiled at her.

"Ugh. Don't call me that! I am San," Santana…Sorry, San told me.

"Whatever, San," I shrugged, "I just need a cow's tongue for a spell I'm working on."

"Which one?" San asked, walking into her large walk-in freezer. After San came back with the cow's tongue, San continued, "The one with turning monsters into humans?"

"Yes."

San started to weigh the tongue. "Ooo, I am going to kill my dealer!" San growled.

"What? Why?" I asked, leaning against the counter.

"This tongue is a fourth of an ounce too light! The cow he gave me was a fourth of an ounce too light!"

"What? No!" I gasped sarcastically.

"Yes! I am going to…going to…" San looked at her cleavers, and an evil grin grew on her face.

"No, no!" I grabbed San's cleavers from her, "No injuring or even killing your meat dealer!"

"But-,"

"No!"

"Fine. Can I have my cleavers back?" I handed her the meat cleavers. "Thank you."

"Either way, I don't care about the weight of it. I'll buy it anyway and throw in a few extra bucks," I took out my wallet again and took out twenty-six dollars. I handed them to my friend and she smiled wide.

"Seriously? Renny, you're so awesome!" San wrapped up the tongue and put it in a bag. I gave San the money, San gave me the cow's tongue, and put the tongue in my basket.

"Thanks. Have a nice day San," I called, taking Randall's hand and practically dragging him out of San's butcher shop.

"Anywhere else?" Randall asked me.

"Hmm…nope. We can go back to my apartment now."

"Wizards are weird," Randall told me.

"That may be so, but we are a powerful group of monsters," I informed him, still holding onto his hand.

"How powerful?"

"If I screamed, 'Someone help me, this monster's trying to mug me,' at least twelve wizards would have their wands out or hands up to injure you," I whispered to him. Letting go of Randall's hand I motioned for him to follow me, "Now come on. It takes a few days to make the Humanization Potion." I walked a few feet forward, leaving Randall behind.

"Right…Uh, coming."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Gino and San both belong to me! My dad's stupid jokes on the other hand, belong to him. Review!**


	11. Hugo Lawrence

**A/N: So AnonymousZGirl gave me an idea to do a story where Renny goes to Hotel Transylvania. I'm totally going to do it. So, Renny will be in four of my stories. I don't own Hotel Transylvania, Harry Potter, or Monsters, Inc. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Renny's P.O.V.<span>**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I screamed into the phone.

"Nothing big. Just punched a guy," I could hear my brother laughing from over the phone.

"And you're in jail for it?!"

"He was rich! He can do stuff like that!" Harvey sighed, "Listen, can you just take care of my kid?"

"Kid?" I questioned, "Since when do you have a kid?"

"Since he was born," Harvey let out a laugh.

"You are a jerk. Why can't Harry do it?"

"Do you even know Harry? He's a lazy arse hole! My son would die in an hour!"

"Right…Hex?"

"She's spending way too much time with her fiancée," Harvey scoffed, "I doubt she'd watch my son."

"Mom and Dad?"

"They are in the Bahamas. They can't. Not for three weeks, at least."

I groaned. "Fine. I'll watch the kid. But you're still a jerk for not telling me about my…"

"Nephew. He's seven, and his name is Hugo."

"Hugo?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, Hugo. I liked the name," Harvey informed.

"When did you get married?!" I shouted.

"Eight years ago."

"And you didn't invite me to the wedding?! Shame on you."

"It was a small even just our closest friends and…Oh."

"Yeah. Well aren't you the best brother in the world!" I scoffed, "And what about your wife?"

"Ex-wife, and I have full custody. She is NOT allowed anywhere near Hugo. She can't even hug him!"

"And you split because…?"

"Hugo."

"He wasn't planned?"

"Nope! And I refused to let her go through an abortion. She left barely a week after Hugo was born. She who shall not be named-,"

"Voldemort?"

"Who?"

"Just a character…from a book Boo let me borrow. Never mind."

"Well, she tried to kill Hugo after he was born."

"No effing way," I gasped.

"She's a psycho chick. I suggest you don't let her into your apartment. She's four foot three, black fur, bright blue eyes."

"Not a lot of monsters look like that. I'll keep an eye out for her. Anyway, where should I pick Hugo up?"

"Monstropolis Police Station," Harvey answered.

"Okay. Good luck with the police and the rich guy," I laughed.

"Shut up."

"Love you."

"Likewise," Harvey sighed. Then I put down my phone.

"I'll be at the police station," I told Randall.

"What? Why? For questioning? Please say no," Randall gulped.

"I'm going to pick up my seven year old nephew who I never knew about. Stupid Harvey keeping secrets from me," I frowned, "Later."

***CHOCOLATE FILLED TIME SKIIIP!***

After walking to the police station (I was angry at my brother, I wanted to get my anger out before I met my nephew!) I looked around and saw a little boy what somewhat looked like my brother.

Hugo had black hair, light green eyes (Probably from the Lawrence side of his family, because a lot of our family members have green eyes, even though my brothers didn't), four arms and four tentacles, and little wings coming out of his back. He looked to be about four feet eleven inches high, and his teeth didn't look like they were ever going to be sharp. He had small antenna popping out of his head, and light blue skin. '_His mother must have blue skin and dull teeth_,' I thought. I noticed Hugo's fingers. '_She must not have claws either._'

I walked over to Hugo and greeted, "Hello. I'm Renny Lawrence, your aunt."

"No, no, no. Miss, we're going to have to see some identification," A cop ordered, holding out a clawed hand.

"Okay, but may I ask why?" I asked, taking my driver's license from my wallet. I handed it to the cop.

"Thank you Miss Lawrence," The cop told me after looking at the license for a few minutes, "I wanted to see your I.D. because there was a woman who came in earlier claiming to be you. She almost took him when he said, 'This isn't my auntie.' Apparently, he was told that his aunt was seven foot three, very tall compared to him, not shorter than him."

"His stupid mother," I growled.

"Correct."

"May I take him?"

"You go right ahead."

I took Hugo's hand, and lead him out of the police station. Then, we went back to my home. As we walked, I would answer some questions he thought of. "Can I have candy?"

"When we get to my apartment, I'll see what I have."

"And if you don't?"

"I'll go shopping for chocolate and other sweets," I smiled, "But I think I have some cupcakes in my fridge."

"What kind?"

"Chocolate," I answered.

"Do they have nuts?"

"No."

"Good, because I'm allergic."

"I'll keep that in mind," I nodded.

Then, a small monster ran up to us. "Hello Arman," I greeted through a sigh.

"Hi Renny!" The young monster smiled at me. He frequently asked for my autograph, usually with different colors of ink. Arman held up paper and a purple pen to me. "Please?"

"Arman, you have my silly autograph in every color in creation. Do we have to keep going through this day after day?" I smiled sweetly at him. I was extremely exhausted, as I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and just wanted to climb into bed.

"It's not silly!" Arman almost shouted. He blushed red and mumbled, "I like your signature…and you."

"Aw…fine," I sighed. I took the paper and pen from him, quickly signed my name, and gave him his belongings.

"Thank you Renny!" He ran away from Hugo and me, "Bye!"

"That odd child," I shook my head slowly.

**?'s P.O.V.**

As that child ran away from Renny, Renny shook her head-probably in disappointment for the child. He was clearly very stupid, but I didn't say anything to reveal myself to anyone.

I looked back at Renny and the small monster next to Renny. "Auntie Renny, can we go home now?"

"Yes, Hugo. We can." Renny took the boy's hand. So Renny was an aunt to a boy named Hugo. This makes things a lot more interesting…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guess who the mystery dude is! Go ahead, guess! Now Review!**


	12. Makin' Cupcakes

**A/N: AND AFTER A WEEK OF NOT WRITING, I AM BACK! I don't own MI, but I do own Renny and all my other OCs. Also, I now have an account of Quotev, and my name there is Nicky0, if you want to look for me. Though, I don't have any stories or anything else up yet. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Renny's P.O.V.<span>**

"This is your apartment?" Hugo asked.

I gave a nod. "Yes. Do you like it?"

"I like it!" Hugo smiled, and then his smile turned into a confused frown, "But I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Why do you look so young?"

I smiled softly at him, and answered, "I'm a witch."

Hugo gasped. "Cool!"

"Yes, but I'm an immortal witch. When I was young, I cast a spell on myself that would turn me into an immortal when I hit twenty five."

"That's so amazing!"

I gave a small sigh, my smile fading. "It is, really. But only witches and wizards who want to live forever cast the spell. Very few have actually done the spell. I mean, who wants to watch their friends and family grow old and die while they're stuck at twenty five?"

"Then why'd you do it?"

"I was young, dumb, and scared to die. I never wanted to die. I'm physically two years younger than my friends, Hugo. I just want to grow old with them and die."

"I'm sorry I asked," Hugo looked right into my eyes, "Is there any way you can die?"

"I don't think so."

"…Oh…C-can I have some cupcakes?"

A smile spread across my face. "Of course."

**-Time Skip!-**

Hugo and I were eating some cupcakes Randall had made. "These are so good!" Hugo smiled up at me, frosting on his lips and the tip of his nose, "Did you make them? You're such a good cook! Can you show me-,"

"Whoa, whoa, Mister Twenty Questions! Let me answer before you keep asking! Are you always like this?" Hugo nodded. "Yikes, I feel sorry for my brother now," I mumbled. "Now let me answer your questions, okay?" Again, Hugo nodded. "First, no, I did not cook these cupcakes. A friend of mine did. I think he can show you how to do it. That is, if you're not scared of him."

"Why would I be scared of him? I'm a brave monster!"

"Yes, you are a brave little monster," I chuckled, grabbing a napkin and wiping the frosting off his face, "Now would you like to-,"

"Can I meet your friend now?"

"Okay."

"How about now?"

"Now?"

"Now!"

"Alright…Randall…" And just like that, Randall was standing beside me.

Hugo's eyes widened, and he fell to the ground…unconscious. "Uh-oh," Randall mumbled as I slapped my forehead. I took my hand away from my forehead, got up, filled a cup with cold water, walked over to Hugo, and poured the cold water on him.

"Aunt Renny! There's a criminal in your house!" Hugo screamed, getting up and hiding behind me.

"Wha-,"

"Daddy told me all about how he tried to kill you, Mister Sulley, Mister Mike, and that human girl!" Hugo cried into my skirt.

I quickly got down to Hugo's level and gave him a large hug. "It's okay, it's okay," I tried to reassure him, "Randall isn't going to hurt you. He make the cupcakes you love so much!"

Hugo pushed me away, let out a cry, and screamed, "HE POISONED THE CUPCAKES!"

I slapped my forehead and growled, "Me and my big mouth!"

"How old is he again?" Randall asked.

"Seven," I answered, holding Hugo in my arms again and repeatedly kissing his face. After he had calmed down, I asked him, "Now, how did you know all this?"

"Daddy," Hugo sniffed.

"I'm going to kill your father," I mumbled.

"Huh?" Hugo asked.

"Nothing," I told my nephew, "Randall's a good monster when you get to know him. Trust me, I've been living with him for four and a half months. Now, want to try to meet Randall again?" He looked up at me with fear in his eyes, but nodded anyway. "Good," I smiled. I let go of Hugo, stood back up, and spun around to face Randall. I gave him a lopsided smile and shrugged. "Good luck," I winked at him, and headed to my Witch Room, as I liked to call it.

I grabbed six dead candles (Candles that let me talk to the dead), sat down in the middle of the room, placed a candle on my left, a candle on my right, two in front of me, and two behind me. I grabbed a match, and carefully lit each one. I dropped the match into a glass of water, making the flame go out.

I crossed my legs, and, with each of my hands, put my middle and thumbs together. Then I started to chant. "By all that is holy and good, let me speak to the one who did not live her time to be in the world." I repeated this phrase several more times, going faster and faster as I spoke, and then my entire body went limp.

Not even a minute later, I felt a few small pats on my cheek. I let out a small moan, and slowly opened my eyes. "Morning sleeping beauty!" A cheery voice greeted me.

"Hello Hannah," I smiled.

"Ah, it's so good to have you back!" Hannah stretched out her arms. Unlike the rest of the family, and because we were born early, Hannah looked almost exactly like a human. She had two arms and two legs, and very light orange skin. The only things that set her apart from a real human was her tail, antenna, and razor sharp teeth and claws. Being an angel also meant Hannah had all the necessary angel clothes and such: a long white dress, large white angel wings, and a halo.

"Good to be back," I snickered.

She pulled me up to my feet and I looked around. We were on a white puffy cloud, with a few other clouds around us. "So how are your angel friends?" I asked, looking back at Hannah.

"Patricia and her husband are arguing like crazy. I guess being together for an eternity starts to get to you, ya know?" I chuckled. "And Sasha's doing quite well! Even though she keeps being told if she doesn't get her act together she's going to Hell…then again, she doesn't care." I smiled and Hannah asked, "So what about your mortal friends?"

"Mike and Celia are doing fine. Celia's almost ready to give birth to their second child. Sulley's still the boss of Monsters, Inc., and the pressure might be getting to his head, because he raised the quotas of all their workers by more than a thousand. Hex's engaged-," Hannah gave a big smile, "and Harvey's got a kid, apparently."

"He never told you?"

"No! No, he didn't!" I shouted.

"Hm. Odd. Go on."

"Fang is more odd now than she ever was, and Marie? She's still great!"

"By great you mean psychopathic, right?"

"Yep."

"And what about that other monster living with you? Uh…Randall Boggs?"

"He's okay. His cupcakes are amazing though. If you tried even one, you might fall in love with him like I did."

"What?"

"What?"

"You said 'If you tried even one, you might fall in love with him like I did'. Renny, are you in love with Randall?"

"What? No!" I quickly defended, "I meant you'd fall in love with his cupcakes like I did! That's what I meant!"

"No, no you didn't!" Hannah was smiling big.

"And goodbye!" I took a step backwards, falling off the cloud.

A few seconds later, I was back in my Witch Room with the candles around me put out. "That always happens when I come back," I mumbled. I took a sniff of the air, and realized the room didn't smell like death, like it normally would, it smelled like, "Cupcakes…"

I got off the floor, went to my closed door, and opened the door a little bit. I heard Hugo speaking to Randall. "Okay, maybe you aren't a bad guy. You showed me how to make cupcakes!"

I heard Randall laugh. "Yeah, and maybe in a few years you'll be cooking cupcakes for your girlfriend too."

"Ew, no! Girls are icky, and they have cooties!"

"No they don't. Well…some girls…some girls have the prettiest eyes, and the softest skin," I heard Randall sigh, "And their lips just look so…" I couldn't hear the rest of what he said, so he probably muttered it to himself.

"Mister Randall, do you love my Aunt Renny?"

"Well…well, I-I don't know…maybe I do, but maybe I don't. I defiantly like her, but I don't know quite yet if I love her."

"All I heard was 'I like her' and 'I love her'," Hugo laughed, "But really, did you ever love Aunt Renny?"

"Err, we were in college at the time. We were really good friends, and we were together most of her free time."

"Together?"

"As friends. Though, I secretly wanted to be more than friends," Randall told Hugo.

"Well she is very pretty!"

Before the conversation went any farther, I left my room, walked down the hall and thanked Hugo for his complement. "Aunt Renny! Did you know that Mister Randall-," Hugo's mouth was quickly covered by one of Randall's hands.

"Mister Randall what?" I asked Randall, smiling at him.

"That Mister Randall…" He thought for a few seconds and quickly handed me a cupcake. "Mister Randall make you a cupcake!"

"Well, thank you," I giggled. I took a bite of the treat and heard Hugo say, "Nice save."

"Quiet you," Randall whispered to him, shoving a cupcake in his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Isn't Hannah just the greatest?! Review!**


	13. Sleeping Arrangements

**A/N: I don't own MI, but I still do own Renny. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Renny's P.O.V.<span>**

"Where am I going to sleep?" Hugo asked.

I froze. Randall had the guest room, I had the master bedroom, and the only other bedroom I had was turned into my Witch Room. I wasn't going to let him sleep on the couch because it wasn't right for a guest to sleep on. "My bed," I answered.

"Why?"

"Because. Randall has my spare bedroom, the couch is too uncomfortable, and if you stay in my Witch Room too long, you could die a slow and painful death."

"How?"

"All my potions' gases combined get caught in your lungs, and it slowly starts to dissolve them," I shrugged, "I should really throw out the more toxic potions."

"Yikes. So you're sleeping on the couch?"

"Yes," I nodded. I picked him up and carried him into my bedroom. I sat him down on my bed and started to look through my closet. "Hmm." I grabbed a black, long sleeved shirt and threw it to him. "Put it on."

"What?"

"Put it on," I told him.

"But…"

"But what?" I questioned.

"But you're in here."

"Yeah."

"And…you're a girl."

"Uh-huh."

"Can you get out?" Hugo asked.

"Oh. Alright, Hugo," I nodded at him and then left.

"Is he doing okay?" Randall asked, appearing at my side.

"Gah!" I held the area on my chest where my heart was, and then answered, "Y-yeah. He's doing fine."

"Are you okay?"

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" I yelled at him. I took my hand away from my chest and punched him in the arm, "Don't do it again."

"Sorry Renny," Randall smirked at me, "But I just love doing that."

I scoffed and knocked on my door. "Hey Hugo, you done in there?"

"I can't get my head in the head hole!" Hugo cried.

I opened the door and saw Hugo trying to put his head in one of the sleeves. I giggled and Hugo whined, "Stop laughing! Can you help me now?"

I kneeled down in front of Hugo and pulled the shirt off his head. "Close your eyes!"

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because, you're-,"

"A girl, I know. But, I am also your aunt and some of my DNA flows through your blood. Plus, when I was younger, my brothers would walk around the house in their boxers," I shivered, "I'm lucky they wore that much."

"Ick. Can you help me now?"

I put his shirt on right and tapped his nose. "There, now it's on right. Now go to bed, it's getting late."

"Alright." Hugo climbed into bed and got under the covers. "Goodnight, Aunt Renny. Goodnight Mister Randall."

"Night Kid," Randall told him.

"Sleep tight, and don't let the…I shouldn't say the rest of that sentence," I mumbled.

Randall and I quickly left my room, and I went to the closet. I grabbed a blanket, pillow, and climbed onto the couch. "You're going to sleep there?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because, you have my extra bed, and Hugo's using my bed," I rolled my eyes.

"Then, do you want to sleep with me?"

"Say what?"

"I mean, do you want to sleep in the bed with me? It's big enough for two monsters, and we could sleep at opposite sides of the bed. So…"

"No thanks, I'm good," I sighed.

He tried to convince me to sleep next to him for twenty minutes when I finally yelled, "Fine! I'll sleep next to you! Jeez!"

I got up and followed him into the guest room. I lied down on one side of the bed and Randall lied down on the other.

"Good night," Randall told me.

"Shut up."

**-Time Skip!-**

I woke up to Randall waking me up with a sharp pinch in my arm. "OW!" I fell off the bed and quickly stood up to glare at Randall. "I hate you with all my heart right now," I informed him.

Randall laughed at me, and helped me get up. I stretched slightly and left his room. "So what do you want for breakfast?" I asked Hugo after seeing him sitting at the kitchen table.

"Do you have any cereal?"

"Yep. Several different kinds, actually. Monster O's, Lucky Cheers, Spellz, and something with chocolate," I informed him.

"Chocolate!"

I got the chocolate cereal (Coco Poofs) off the shelf, grabbed a bowl, milk, and spoon, and gave them all to the seven year old. Messily, he poured the food into the bowl, and started to eat it. I put the milk and cereal away and told Hugo, "Okay, I gotta go to work today. Is it okay if Randall watches you?"

"Yeah, I like Mister Randall! He's a nice guy."

I let out a laugh, "Yeah. I guess he is. He's just a bit…misunderstood." I did my morning routine (Which consisted of brushing my teeth, taking a shower, getting dressed, eating, and making my lunch) when Randall stopped me before I could make my lunch. He handed me a brown bag-a small smile on his face-and quickly pushed me out of my apartment, saying I'd do great, and not to worry about Hugo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guess what the monster cereals are parodies of! I want to see how many people actually get them all right. Now go review!**


	14. I'll name this chapter later

**A/N: I don't own MU or MI, I own my OCs, and *Sighs* I own the damn purse I got for Christmas. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Renny's P.O.V.<span>**

"Renny, you're doing great! Ah, look at that scoreboard! Just one more kid's door and you'll be beating Mike!" Fang hugged me.

I laughed, "Nah. I still don't care."

"You don't care, yeah, I know. Ren, for the past two years, you haven't cared about the board. You always wanted to be in first, and you're so close now! Especially since ol' Mikey's sick today!"

"It's just…" I leaned against my desk, "It's just I don't want to turn into a Randall, okay?"

"A what?"

"Like, Randall Boggs when Sulley threw him into the door. Selfish, obnoxious, evil…and…a plain-," I had looked out the windows and saw five bodies looking down onto the scare floor. I looked at Fang for a few seconds, and ran off the Laugh Floor. I ran down the halls and out the front door of the building. Then I extended my wings, flew over to Laugh Floor F's windows and saw the five figures from two minutes ago. I landed on the edge of the ledge and folded up my wings. "Hello," I greeted.

"Hello," They all said. They all turned to look at me, got up, and started to run. "Freezinki," I called, stopping them all in their places. "Hey!" I called to some guards on the ground, "Help me out with these monsters!"

"Alright, Miss Renny!" They yelled up, starting to climb up a set of stairs.

**-Time Skip! -**

"And just what were you doing on the roof of my building?" Sulley asked the group of monsters.

"W-we were just…trying to watch the Laughers," A pink monster with long fur covering her body answered.

"We didn't want to do anything bad!" The orange eyed, two legged monster with three tails and large, thick glasses cried, her face turning cherry red.

"Well you did!" Sulley stood and pointed at them, "You broke into Monsters Incorporated, and destroyed the gate!"

"But-," A monster with fifteen eyes and a stance like a gorilla tried to speak.

"You will pay for the gate! And you are going to jail! ALL OF YOU!"

"James!" I yelled.

"What, Renny?"

"Do you remember, oh, ten years ago? In fact, it was ten years ago this very day," I growled at him.

"Renny-,"

"No! Don't 'Renny' me! Ten years ago today, WE broke into MI. WE ran from the cops with our friends! WE did exactly what these kids are doing!"

Sulley gave a sigh. "You're right Renny." He turned to the teenagers. "I'm sorry. I won't press charges."

The teens cheered. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" A monster in black leather and a white shirt with long teeth poking out of his mouth smiled.

"Now, why were you guys on the grounds? I wanna know," I told the five monsters.

"We go to Monsters, University. We're in the Laugh Games, and aren't doing so well," A monster with braces and big glasses in front of his large eyes smiled shyly. He was pretty big, but not bigger than Sulley.

The monster in leather clothes spoke up, "So, we decided to come here. In the big house!"

"Big house means jail, Jack," The pink monster with long fur told the monster wearing leather spoke up.

"Oh. My bad," Jack mumbled.

"We came here because we wanted to see you, Miss Lawrence, and Mister Wazowski at work!" The monster with braces half-smiled.

"You know," The pink monster chuckled, "To get some good advice."

"By looking through the windows?" I joked, "No, no. You get advice from real laughers, like me. Mike may be sick today, but I am still here."

**-Time Skip!-**

"Now before I start with the Laugh training, I want to each and every one of your names. I already know your name," I pointed at Jack, "So you don't have to tell me it."

"Right," He nodded at me.

The monster with the long pink fur took a step forward, "I'm Kaylee!"

The orange monster with big glasses on her face greeted softly, "I'm…ack!" She had quickly stopped talking, and took a step back, her face as red as a tomato.

The monster with fifteen eyes and a gorilla stance spoke up, "That's Patty. I'm Griffin. Nice to meet ya, Miss Lawrence."

I turned to the monster with big eyes and braces and questioned, "And you?"

"Trey, Ma'am," He mumbled.

"Nice to meet you all!" I smiled, "I want to know what you all know. What is rule number one of laughing?"

"Close the door so the child won't get in!" They all answered.

"Correct. Rule two?" They all called out various guesses, but no one got it right. "Rule two: Make the kid laugh. It takes some practice, but eventually you'd all be able to make a kid laugh. Can I see what you all have to show me?"

Jack took a step forward, "What is black and white and red all over?"

"What?"

"A penguin with a sunburn!" He gave me a big smile.

"That was…okay, but I think you'd only be able to get a giggle out of the kid. Then again, the giggles are powerful too. Kaylee?"

Said monster stepped forward and cleared her voice. Then she began to sing an energetic song which got me to laugh a few times. "Good, good!" I informed her, "That was funny, really!" Griffin got a trampoline from the prop closet, and started to jump on it and juggle at the same time. "Ah, a physical jokester! Very interesting!"

Trey took his turn and I found out why he mumbled. When he spoke, he had a high, squeaky voice that was pretty funny.

Patty…didn't do anything. She was too afraid to do anything in front of any monster. "So why do you guys need confidence anyway? You're all pretty funny."

"Yeah, but the monsters at MU are funnier," Jack shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to help you all get even funnier, no matter how long it takes," I told them, enthusiasm in my voice.

**-Final Time Skip of the Chapter...Hopefully-**

It was after midnight when I finally got back to my apartment. I unlocked my door, walked in, and saw Randall sitting on my couch, his hands holding his head up. He looked asleep.

I walked over to him and got closer to his face. "Randall. Randall. Rand-AH!" I had been tackled to the ground by him, all my hands pinned to the ground.

I took deep breaths as Randall asked, "Where have you been?"

"H-helping some t-teenagers in the a-art o-of l-l-laughing," I informed him. I couldn't help but stutter as I spoke to him. Our faces were mere centimeters apart. "C-can you get up n-now?"

Randall looked at me for a few seconds, then gave me a small nod. He got to his feet, and then held a hand out to me. I grabbed his hand, and he pulled me up to his feet.

"Thanks," I smiled at him, letting go of his hand. I quickly turned, and went into Randall's room. I climbed into one side of the bed and pulled part of the large blanket over my body.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For the record, my computer kept freezing every time I wanted to go onto FF, so don't start screaming at me!**


	15. Found Out! Again

**A/N: I don't own MI or MU. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Renny's P.O.V.<span>**

The next day, I woke up feeling terrible. When I tried to get up, Randall just gently pushed me back down onto my pillow.

"Randall?" I mumbled.

"You're sick. Go back to sleep," He ordered.

"What? How-,"

"You were coughing deeply in your sleep. It woke me up," He told me.

"I-I'm sorry," I apologized, "What time is it?"

"Noon. Hugo called in sick for you," Randall informed.

"I need to thank him later for that," I mumbled to myself, blowing some hair off of my face. Once again, I sat up.

"Renny, you have to-,"

"I want a glass of water," I growled to him, my voice rough and scratchy.

"Alright, I'll get it," Randall smiled at me. Not just any of his normal small smiles, or sarcastic smiles he liked to give to me, but an actual, real, smile. That kind of smile suited him well, actually.

Randall left the room and returned a minute or so later with a glass of water-with ice- in his hand. He handed it to me, and I gulped it down. "Thanks," I mumbled, a grin playing on my lips.

I got out of bed and dizzily walked down the hall. "What are you doing? Getting a cure from-,"

"No. Whenever I'm actually sick, Fungus comes over. And Fang tells 'em when I'm actually sick. That's why he hasn't come over when I called out for days I needed to take off," I gave a small shrug.

"Fungus? As in, my-,"

"Ex-scaring assistant? Yup. Now he's a laugher too. He gets paid more, and he doesn't get pushed around by anyone," I smiled, thinking of my friend.

There was a knock at the door, and I roughly called out, "Coming!"

I opened the door and saw Fungus standing before me. "Hello Renny. You sound horrible," Fungus told me. His stutter had gone away a few weeks after Randall was thrown into the Bayou.

"I feel worse than I sound, trust me," I rolled my eyes and motioned to Randall to turn invisible.

"I brought you some soup and hot chocolate from that Café you like," Fungus informed me as he walked into my apartment.

"That's great," I sighed happily.

I sat at my dining table as Fungus grabbed a mug, bowl, and spoon from my cabinet. He poured the soup into the bowl, and the hot chocolate into the mug. Then he put the bowl and mug on the table, and handed me the spoon. "I still don't get why you do this," I mumbled.

"You always helped me out when I got sick or R-R-Randall put me down," Fungus shrugged, smiling at me, "So I thought I'd return the favor."

"Nice of you," I told him, taking a sip of the hot chocolate, "But you really don't have to."

"I want to," Fungus gave me a side hug.

"Which is great of you," I smiled.

**-Two Hours Later!-**

"Okay, I wanna know. How on Earth did you know what my favorite Café was?"

"Fang."

"Ah. I should have known."

"Why?"

"She doesn't keep her big mouth shut."

"Isn't she your best friend?"

"Yeah, but we still insult each other. We fight, argue, cuss, spit, punch, kick…but it's fun. We get along like worst enemies, but we, we, we-," I let out a loud, painful sneeze, "Ow…We're like sisters." Fungus was trying to hold back a laugh. "What?" I gulped down the soup.

"Y-your hair!" He let out a loud laugh.

I looked up and could see the ends of my hair sticking straight up. "Oh boy," I sighed. I smoothed down my hair and then Fungus let out a scream. "What?" I smiled, "Still poufy?"

"N-no. I-I thought I saw something…or someone," Fungus gulped.

"Oh, you probably did," I informed him, "Hugo!"

Said boy ran into the kitchen, with a gas mask on. "Hi, Auntie Renny! Hi, Mister Red!"

I rolled my eyes and asked, "Hugo, what's with the gas mask?"

"So I don't get sick," He responded.

"Oh, Hugo…"

"So, who's he?" Hugo pointed at Fungus.

"Hugo, it is not nice to point," I warned him.

"Sorry."

"Hugo, this is Fungus. Fungus, this is Hugo."

Fungus tried to speak, "Nice to-,"

"Are you dating Aunt Renny?"

"What? No."

"Good, because my Aunt Renny likes-,"

"Ay! Shush!" I ordered.

"Yes, Auntie," Hugo looked down in shame.

"Oh?"

"Fungus," I warned.

"But you do-,"

"Hugo!"

"You like him!"

"Hugo!"

"You like-,"

"HUGO!" I shouted.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM AND-,"

"YOU LIKE RANDALL BOGGS!"

"FVCK!" I screamed.

I looked back at Fungus and saw he had gone pale. "That isn't good," Randall commented, appearing next to Fungus. Fungus screamed incredibly loud, and backed into a corner.

Then he started to stutter as he spoke. Again. "R-R-Randall! I-I-I d-didn't k-k-know! H-h-how?! W-when? W-w-why!?"

"Let me answer," I stood up, feeling much better than I had been an hour ago, "I did it. I helped him get back because I felt sorry for him. He was bruised, beaten, and…he had a gash right between his eyes." I traced said spot on Fungus' head with my claw. He took a big gulp. "It was…four months, three weeks ago." I took Fungus' hands in mine, "Please. Please don't tell anyone. You can't. You just can't. If you do…I don't know what I'd do!"

"Okay, okay!" Fungus nodded, "I won't tell!"

"Thank you!" I hugged him tight. I let him go.

"I-I-I h-have to g-go," Fungus murmured, "W-work t-t-things out." He got up, and left.

"Hugo. Go to bed."

"But it's only-,"

"Hugo!"

"Yes, Ma'am," Hugo sighed.

Hugo went to my room, and Randall stood next to me. "You like me, hm?"

"Shut up, Randall," I growled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW!**


	16. Fighting

**A/N: Okay, before I say anything, I'd like to say that Dark Maiden95 got most of the cereals right from chapter 13, I believe. The only one she missed was Spellz, which is a parody of Trix! Please note I am forgetful and sometimes as smart as a sock full of butter. (BUTTER SOCK!)**

**I don't own MU or MI. I do own all my OCs. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Renny's P.O.V.<span>**

It was a few hours until Boo's ballet recital. Two months had passed quickly, Hugo had gone back to his dad (as he was out of jail), and Randall had been living with me for six months, three weeks, and five days.

The human potion was finally ready after two weeks of it cooking.

"How much of this stuff do we have to drink?" Fang asked me.

"For every hour, we need to drink half a cup. The recital is three hours long, and it would take some time to walk there…so…two to two and a half cups," I shrugged. I grabbed a cup, filled it with the brown liquid, and said, smiling, "Bottoms up." Then I drank that cup, plus another two and a half cups.

Mike, Fang, and Sulley (who had thankfully made time to clear his busy schedule for Boo) all took cups too and filled the cups.

"Do we really have to drink this?" Fang questioned.

"If you want to be human," I answered as my fangs, tail, antenna, and claws started to disappear.

"Isn't there any other way?" Mike asked.

"Nope. At least, not one that I've found," I shrugged as my wings started to disappear and my light orange skin turned human skin pink. Then my lower set of arms disappeared.

"But-,"

"No other way. Sorry. Not really," I smirked, shrinking by two feet, "Drink up."

I grabbed the clothes I wore when I was a human (Which happened only one other time), and walked into my bathroom. I changed into a navy blue dress with long sleeves, and a skirt that went to my ankles. Then Iput on navy blue flats, and tied up my hair with a light blue ribbon.

I heard a knock and Fang ask through the door, "Ren, do you have a spare set of female human clothes? And male human clothes?"

"Near my caldron in the beige dresser! Female clothes are in the top drawer, male clothes are in the bottom!"

"Thanks!" Then I heard a door slam shut, and another one open.

"R-Renny!?" I heard Randall question, stutter, AND gasp. I turned around and saw him standing there with a shocked expression on his face.

"Hi!" I smiled, waving at him. I heard the door of my witch room start to open, so I quickly pulled Randall into the bathroom, and slammed the door shut.

"Hey Fang, why'd Renny slam the bathroom door?" I heard Sulley ask.

"Renny has her reasons for everything, and I mean _everything_," Fang informed.

I let out a sigh of relief and looked back at Randall. He was seven feet tall normally, and I was usually three inches taller than him when he stood on four legs. At the moment, I was five feet three inches tall. Can you see the difference in height?!

"Er, a little personal space please?"

Randall shook his head, and closed the gap between us.

He was kissing me. **_RANDALL BOGGS WAS KISSING ME!_**

After a few seconds, he pulled away, smirked, and turned invisible. For a few minutes I just stood there, my face feeling hot. I came to when Mike knocked on the door and called, "Renny, are you in there?"

"Yes," I gulped.

"Can you come out?" Sulley asked.

"Yes."

I opened the door, and faintly felt a pair of scaly lips touch my cheek. "Renny are you okay?" I saw Fang had put on a yellow polo shirt, yellow jeans with gold chains attached to each belt loop, and yellow converse shoes, all to match her blonde hair. Mike wore about the same thing, except in green, and that Mike wore a button-up shirt. Mike also had on a green hat, and green hair that covered one of his eyes. Sulley had on a blue suit with purple stitching and a purple tie. He had light blue hair, bushy eyebrows, and a goatee.

"Sweet, you all look pretty much human," I smiled at them, "We can just say you two," I motioned to Mike and Sulley, "Like to dye your hair."

"Alright," Mike shrugged as Sulley nodded.

"Let's go to that recital!" Fang cheered.

***Timey Wimey Skip!***

"Hey, Mrs. Gibbs!" I greeted Boo's mother over computer. Since Boo's mother and father were away so much, they barely had time for Boo. So, we'd grown close since I was with Boo so often. Yes, Boo's mother and father knew I, along with my friends, was a monster.

"Hello Hope, Mike, and Sulley," Mrs. Gibbs greeted us.

"Mrs. Gibbs, this is my friend Fang," I introduced.

"Hello, Mrs. G!"

"Hello," Mrs. Gibbs looked at Fang up and down, "Fang."

"It's a nickname, like Mike, Sulley, and Renny," Fang scoffed, "When can we go to Boo's recital?"

"Now!" Boo called. She ran down the stairs and gave Sulley a big hug. "Kitty! It's great to have you here!" Boo looked at the computer screen and mumbled, "Hi Mother."

"Hello Mary," Mrs. Gibbs smiled at her daughter, and Mrs. Gibbs told me, "Keep Mary safe, and don't let her stray far from you all."

"Alright. We won't," I smirked.

"Renny! Renny, I swear! Ren-," I closed the laptop before she could say anything else.

"Now to the recital!" Fang shouted, running out the front door and running to the left.

"She's going the wrong way," I sighed.

"We'll get her," Sulley sighed, walking out the door with Boo.

I looked at Mike and motioned for him to follow me. "Come on," I told him, starting to walk out the front door.

***Another Time Skip!***

At the recital, Mike and Sulley were a few rows ahead of Fang and me. "He kissed you, didn't he?" Fang suddenly asked after the first hour and a half of the recital.

"What?"

"He kissed you, right?"

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about," I turned away from her and crossed my arms.

"Randall kissed you," Fang smiled at me.

"No!" I turned back to her, my face turning red again, "He didn't!"

"Renny…" Fang used her tell-me-the-truth-or-I'll-murder-you-in-your-sleep voice when she growled my nickname.

"Okay, okay! He did, he did!" I whimpered.

"Seriously?! I can't believe he took my advice," Fang said to herself.

"Say what?"

"Yeah, I convinced him to kiss you."

"When?!"

"A few days ago, actually. Never thought he's have the courage to-,"

"You told him to kiss me on the lips?!"

"What?! No! I told him to kiss you on your cheek, or your forehead! Not dead-on your lips!"

"Fang!"

"I am so sorry!"

Another hour and a half later, Fang and I were still arguing, but now we were standing outside. "You shouldn't tell people what to do!" I yelled at her.

"Even if it helps getting a kiss? You haven't had a date since Dave!"

"Do not bring him up!" I yelled at her.

"Dave! Dave, Dave, Dave, Dave, DAVE!" Fang screamed at me.

"Fang, I hate you!" I shouted.

"I hate you more!"

"I HATE YOU THE MOST!"

"DROP DEAD!"

"YOU FIRST!"

We were screaming our lungs out. I couldn't take it. I walked away from her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Butter Sock! You have to admit, it's VIOLENT and FUN!**

**Renny: You are messed up in so many ways.**

**Me: YEP! REVIEW!**


	17. The Return

**A/N: This'll be a fun chapter. The end, at least. I don't own MU or MI. I do own Renny. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Renny's P.O.V.<span>**

I walked, and walked, and walked. I stopped, turned, and then, I punched a mailbox. When I pulled my hand away, I saw a large dent and my hand was bleeding heavily. I huffed, and sat down in front of a large red building.

I wiped away the forming tears in my eyes, and tried to keep in the sobs that were threatening to come out of my mouth. "Excuse me," I heard a voice say.

I looked up and saw a man with brown hair standing in front of me. "Ma'am, a pretty lady like you should not be crying on a dirty street corner," He smiled at me. He held out a hand, I grabbed it, and he pulled me up to my feet.

"I'm Raymond, but call me Ray. Nice to meet you," He smiled at me again, "What's your name?"

He didn't LOOK like he was dangerous or he would hurt me if I told him my name…or nickname, at the least. "Everyone calls me Renny," I mumbled to him.

"Well, Renny, you have a beautiful nickname," He told me.

"Thanks."

"Are you alright?"

"My friend and I got into an argument after this guy kissed me…on her advice."

"Then why were you fighting? Surely you must have liked it if you are so upset about it."

I was silent for a few minutes, and then Ray said, "Come on. I'll buy you a coffee, and fix up your hand, and then we can talk it over."

I looked at him and nodded.

***Time Skip***

Ten minutes later, he had wrapped my hand in a white cloth. Now, we were inside a café, talking about my problems and the coffee.

"Yikes. This is terrible," I practically gagged after I had tasted the coffee, "Crap, even."

"Yeah, I know. I moved here from North Dakota. Their coffee is A LOT better than this garbage," Ray laughed. I chuckled and Ray asked, "So, who's this guy you kissed anyway? Do you like him a lot?"

I looked down at the crap coffee and told Ray, "This guy is an old friend, from college. Randall Boggs. He was skinny, short, and nerdy. But, he was also sweet, funny, and sensitive. He still cared for me when my sister lashed out at him. He was one of my best friends, and I loved him." I sighed deeply, "Damn, can he bake."

"I take it you like his sweets?"

"Yep."

"Anything else?"

"Well…I-I love him," I realized. I looked up at Ray, "And I have to tell him."

I got up and, just as I was about to run off, I heard Ray say, "Renny." I turned back to him. "I suggest you run to him."

I smiled at Ray, and ran off.

**?'s P.O.V.**

Ray walked out of the Café, I grabbed him, dragged him into an alley, and pulled him up by his button up shirt. "You stupid human!" I snarled.

Ray rolled his eyes at me. "What?!" Ray gasped. He was clearly being sarcastic. "I am not stupid!"

"Yes, you are!" I snapped, "I ordered you to make her faint! NOT to make her run off and go tell her stupid boyfriend she loved him!"

"Technically, he's not her boyfriend yet," Ray interrupted. He gave me a big, annoying smile. So, I punched him across the face.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KNOCK HER OUT SO I COULD KILL HER!" I screamed at him.

"Didn't you say she was immortal?"

"I would've found a way to kill her! There's always a way to kill immortal things. For vampires it's garlic, sunlight, and holy water!" I yelled.

"Give it back," I ordered, letting go of his shirt with one hand and sticking out the hand. Before he could give it back, I yelled, "NOW!"

Ray rolled his eyes and pulled the rag out of his back pocket. He shoved it in my hand and told me, "There. You have it. Now let me go!"

I looked him over, and scoffed. "Fine." I shoved the chloroform soaked rag in his face, knocking him out. I let go of his shirt, making him fall to the ground, smiled, and told Ray's unconscious form, "Sleep tight, Princess."

I took out my phone and dialed a number. "Hey. Boss. It's me. Renny, she, uh, wasn't captured," I informed him. I held the phone away from my ear, knowing he would start yelling and screaming at me.

"YOU DIDN'T CAPTURE HER!? YOU ARE THE BIGGEST IDIOT ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH!" My boss yelled into the phone. I knew he would start to yell.

"Hey, I tried. I even hired someone!"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DO IT YOU BUMBLING IDIOT!" He hollered. Jeez he was annoying when he…actually…he was annoying most of the time.

"Yeah, yeah. I have one more idea, Sir," I told him as I rolled my eyes.

"It better work," My boss growled at me.

I smirked into the phone. "Oh it will, Mr. Waternoose. It will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I TOLD YOU I'D BE FUN! He's baaack! Review!**


	18. Gone

**A/N: I don't own MI or MU. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Renny's P.O.V.<span>**

I ran the entire way back to Boo's house, ran up to her room, threw open the closet door, and ran into the monster world. My transformation back into a monster had started, but it would take a few minutes to return to my normal height and weight, which would rip my clothes, and leave me…naked.

I ran into my apartment just as my wings ripped through the back of my dress. "Renny. I-er, uh, I just wanted to say…"

Randall.

"Randall, hold that thought. Because I need to-," I heard my dress tear even further, "Change my clothes."

I ran into my bedroom just as I regained my full height and weight. I put on a brown nightgown, and walked back out to…an empty apartment.

"Randall?" I called. I looked around the apartment, calling his name and waiting for him to come out. I looked at the door, and saw a note. I pulled it off the door, and read it.

After reading it, I started to tear up. I grabbed my phone, dialed Fang's number, and, when she picked up, whispered, "He's gone." She might've been in the monster world, or she might not have been. I didn't know if she was still mad at me or not. I didn't care at the moment. I just needed someone to talk to.

I didn't hear anything for a minute or so, and then I heard, "I'll be right there."

**Fang's P.O.V.**

I ran from my apartment to Renny's apartment, which was about a mile and a half distance from each other. I opened the door to Renny's apartment, and saw her rolled up into a ball on her couch. I closed the door silently and walked over to my friend. "Ren? Buddy? Are you okay?"

"N-no," She sobbed.

"Randall's gone?"

"Uh-h-huh!"

"Did he explain why?"

"H-he l-left a n-n-note," Renny handed me a piece of paper. It read,

_Dear Renny,_

_I want you to know that this is one of the hardest things I've decided to do, but I have to. I'm leaving._

_Living with you has been some of the greatest days of my life._

_Over the past few months, though, I've come to realize a few things... _

_Vendetta is overrated. It won't solve my old problems. _

_Everyone has their own choices._

_You chose to take me in and care for me, and you really did like me, or you would have let me die._

_Only…I don't like you, Hope. _

_Underground is when I'll start to even like you a little bit._

_-Randall_

"What the actual heck does 'Underground' mean?!" I asked.

"I think it means when I die," Renny cried, wiping the tears from her eyes, "And just when I was going to tell him I loved him too." Renny buried her head into the couch cushion.

I looked at the letter a little bit longer. Then, I turned the paper and saw a message:

_I LOVE YOU_

"RENNY!" I shrieked with joy.

"What?" She moaned.

"He loves you!" I cheered.

"No he doesn't."

"He does! Look!" I gave the turned paper to her and she looked at it for a few seconds.

"H-h-he does!" Renny smiled.

"He must have wrote 'underground' because he couldn't figure out anything that started with a 'U'," I chuckled.

"I can't believe I missed that!" Renny chuckled, "Sometimes I'm just the biggest idiot!"

"Anything else on it? I didn't turn it over?"

I flipped the paper and shook my head. "No. Sorry."

"…"

"LOOK FOR MORE LETTERS!" I screamed.

"Right!" Renny jumped up and we frantically started to search her apartment for more letters from Randall.

"FOUND ONE!" I screamed an hour later after finding a letter on Randall's pillow.

"What's it say!?" Renny asked.

I read the letter out to her:

"_Ren,_

_First off, I'd like to say I'm sorry for that first note. Just a little letter to throw off the police, you know?"_

I cut off from that part and said, "He's a genius."

"Yes, he is," Renny smiled.

I went back to reading it, "_Second, I do love you, really. Your smile, your laugh, your eyes. You make me feel like I'm made of Jell-O. Fang told me to kiss you but don't get too steamed, because she didn't tell me to kiss you on the lips. My idea. _

_But, I need to tell you why I left. I left your apartment because the police are onto me. You. The both of us. They came over knocking on the door a few days ago and almost caught me. I thought it was you and you forgot your key. The policewoman sounded a lot like you." _I let out a loud laugh.

"Oh, Randall," Renny chuckled.

_"I just hope you don't hate me for leaving you so suddenly. I'm just thinking about you and your safety. This is for the best. _

_I love you._

_-Randall"_

"For the best!? FOR THE BEST!?" Renny screamed, "NO, NO! THIS IS NOT, NOT, NOT FOR THE BEST! I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! I-I-I love him so much!" She burst out crying again.

I pat Renny's head and let her go back to her crying on the couch. "Renny, love is hard."

"You've never gone through any heartbreaks!" I heard her yell into the cushion through sobs.

"Patrick," I sighed.

"He's a fictional character!" Renny sobbed.

"I will forgive you, only because you are crying and going through a heartbreak," I growled at her, "I will marry the actor who plays him!"

I let Renny cry on my shoulder until she fell asleep (Which was at three A.M.).

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fun Fact! This chapter originally ended with Randall NOT leaving, and Renny telling Randall she loved him. I like this ending MUCH better.**


	19. Taken

**A/N:** I don't own MI. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Renny's P.O.V.<span>**

The next day, I was dead tired. I had stayed up most of the night thinking about Randall, and just wanted to sleep. Since I was so tired, Sulley said I didn't HAVE to make kids laugh if I didn't want to, so I was doing extra paperwork.

As the lunch bell rang, I got up and decided to take a nap in a broom closet. I sat on a box of toilet paper and leaned against a mop. Then I fell asleep.

**?'s P.O.V.**

I casually walked into Monsters, Incorporated and walked down the halls. How? I worked there. As a janitor.

I walked down the halls and as I turned on Laugh Floor G, I heard snoring coming from one of the broom closets. I opened said broom closet and saw Renny sleeping on a mop. "At least I know where to come back to get her," I smirked.

Then, I headed down to the furnace room and started to shake a mixture of oil and gasoline all around the room and down the hall into the furnace room. It went from the furnace room to the end of the hall, so when it went off, I'd be able to make a clean get away with Renny's unconscious form and be able to get out safe.

After a few moments, I heard a loud boom and someone scream, "FIRE!" Everyone started to run out of the building, and I laughed as a few monsters were trampled. After everyone was off the floor, I went to Renny's unconscious body, picked her up, and threw her over my shoulder. Then, I walked out the backdoor of Monsters, Inc. and walked over to my car. I put her in the passenger's seat, buckled her in, and force fed her a pill that would keep her asleep for a few hours.

Then, I drove to Mr. Waternoose and my secret hideout. Again, I threw Renny over my shoulder and walked inside with her.

I put chains on all her wrists and walked into the kitchen to make tea.

**Renny's P.O.V.**

I slowly opened my eyes, my head throbbing. I tried to move my arms, but saw all my wrists were chained to the floor. It looked like the chains were long enough for me to stand, so I did. Too bad I stood up too fast and got a head rush. I let out a groan and heard a horribly familiar voice say, "You're up earlier than I expected." I couldn't put my finger on the voice. The name of the person was on the tip of my tongue.

"Oh..."

"Renny, I hope that pill hurt," The voice, definitely male, laughed.

"Whyy?"

"I put a special ingredient in it."

"What?"

"Dragon Fire and Jalapeño Pepper seeds."

"I'm used to hot and spicy," I informed, chuckling.

I heard him growl. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. When he saw that I was looking in two different directions, he gave me a hard slap across my face. I came back to my senses, and finally realized who took me.

"Dave!" I gasped.

"Duh," He gave me an annoyed, blank look.

"Nice to see you again," Dave rolled his eyes, sipping out of a teacup.

"What's with the chains?" I asked moving my hands.

"Keeps you from running away," Dave answered.

"Why?"

"So I can kill you. Duh."

"You know I can't be killed, right?"

"We'll see about that, Renny."

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

After the fire was put out, the firefighters left Monsters, Inc. and Sulley was getting questioned by the police.

Mike was talking with Celia at the moment, and Fang was looking around for Renny.

"Renny! Renny, are you here? Seriously, where are you?" Fang called, "Hey, has anyone seen Renny?!"

"No!"

"Nope!"

"Sorry, Fang!"

Fang let out a groan, "Where is she? RENNY!"

"Fang, what's wrong?" Mike asked, turning to her.

"I can't find Renny! I've looked everywhere out here!"

"Do you think she's still in the building?" Celia questioned.

"No," A cop walked over to them, shaking her head, "No one was in the building, and the firefighters even looked in every room."

"You sound just like her," Fang mumbled, "No wonder Randall was confused."

"Did you say Randall?" Mike asked as the cop walked away.

"No," Fang chucked nervously.

"Fang…" Mike growled.

"It's nothing, okay?"

"Fang. Is Randall back? Because if he is, you **_need _**to tell us," Celia tried to urge her to spill the beans.

"Fungus!" Fang shouted, pulling the Laugher towards her.

"What?" He asked.

"They found out."

"They found out?"

"They found out!"

"They found out…" Fungus gasped.

"Yes! We found out!" Mike yelled, angry and annoyed that the same words were being said over and over again.

"How long have you two hidden him?" Celia asked.

"Well, it wasn't really us," Fungus informed, "It was-,"

"Renny," Fang cut him off, "She kept him hidden for almost seven months. Since the start of September."

"And how long have you two known?" Mike asked.

"T-two months!" Fungus confessed.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you!" Fang told him, "Well, not really… But we didn't want to reveal it because Renny is our friend, and we trust her decisions!"

"Actually, I was guilt-tripped into it…" Fungus mumbled.

"Shut up," Fang growled, "But Randall's gone! He left Renny yesterday, okay? We-Renny and I, I mean-don't know where the bloody hell he went to! And now Renny's gone too!"

"I bet Randall kidnapped her," Mike chimed in.

"No, he wouldn't. Randall's in love with Renny."

That was when Michael Wazowski let out a scream that sounded entirely like a little girl, and fainted. All because his enemy fell in love with his friend.


	20. The Iron Bull

**A/N: You know how I said if I ever wrote a book, it would have a dedication to all the people of Fanfiction? If I do write that book, Renny and Alexis are going to be in it, only as humans. I still don't own MI. I do own Renny. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Renny's P.O.V.<span>**

"So how are you going to try to murder me? Please note, I said TRY, as in you WILL fail."

"There are so many ways to kill witches, Renny," Dave chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "Like what?"

"In the human world, during the Salem Witch Trials, accused witches would be hanged, burned…have hot pincers used on them to tear off their-,"

"Yeah, I know," I groaned, "To tear off their skin. And don't even try the hanging on me. I tried enough times when I was a teenager. I got bullied enough…"

"I'm still going to try."

"Go ahead. Shoot me in the head at close range while you're at it!"

"What?"

"Yep! Try to kill me!" This was more of an exciting test to see if I really could be killed to me. It was more of a game, really. Like that human movie, Saw. Only, I wanted to see if Dave should successfully extinguish my life flame.

"Would you like to play a game?" Dave growled, starting to walk behind me.

"I know I've heard that somewhere bef-OW!" I screamed in pain as Dave twisted one of my arms behind my back.

"How does the pain feel Renny? Hm? Like a thousand knives going through your arm?"

I started to grind my teeth together. "No!" I heard a loud snap, and he let go of my arm. It slumped to my side, unmoving. "Man…" My arm was pounding as the blood rushed through it. My shoulder and upper arm were both broken.

"That's only a taste of what you're going to get!"

**Fang's P.O.V.**

I decided to see if I could figure out where Randall went. I had to if I wanted to find Renny. **_THAT_** is why I was breaking into her apartment. Well, not exactly breaking into it…

I was picking the lock.

Huge difference.

I walked in the apartment and looked around. Renny's books were in and around her bookshelf, the couch had bite marks in it (from when Renny would watch her crime shows), a map of the human world on one wall, and the kitchen on the opposing side.

I looked in the kitchen and saw nothing different from the day before. I looked in the fridge and saw cupcakes. "Yay!" I cheered, grabbing a few and stuffing them in my mouth. "Holy mother of fudge!" I breathed. They were delicious! "Did Ren make these?" I let out a loud laugh. "Yeah, right. Renny can't cook or bake to save her life." I thought for a few seconds. "It was Randall then! Dang, can he bake." I burped and mumbled, "Okay, no more cupcakes…focus for Renny."

I (reluctantly) put the cupcakes away and went into Randall's room. I looked in the closet, under the sheets, and in the dresser drawers.

When I looked under the bed, I smirked and uttered, "And Bingo was him name-o!" I pulled a large box out from under the bed and put it out in front of me. I opened the box and saw pictures. Lots and lots of pictures. A lot of them were Randall and Renny from about college to now. Some of them even looked like when Randall tried to kill Boo. The rest of the pictures were either Dave and Renny or just Dave. Dave's eyes were scratched out, along with his throat and mouth.

"Jeez, Randall has problems," I mumbled, "Then again, I don't blame him. Dave was a wanker." I moved some pictures aside and saw a receipt. I picked it up and looked at it closer. It was a receipt for a plane ticket to Laugh Angeles! "He's not even in Monstropolis?!" I gasped.

**Renny's P.O.V.**

Dave was doing…something. I had no idea, actually. It looked like he was building a cow. Finally, I got annoyed and called to him, "So what are you doing, dork?!"

"Building a bull!" He laughed like a lunatic.

"So I was close," I smiled, "What's it for? First way to kill me?"

"Yes! It's make of iron!"

"Iron bull…iron bull… I've heard of that before," I thought for a few seconds, "Oh! It was one of the ways to torture and kill people in the human world!"

"Correct!"

"Going to put me in it and try to cook me?"

"Not necessarily 'cook'…more like burn you alive," Dave laughed.

After another half hour, Dave unlocked the chains that held me and threw me over his shoulder. I didn't care nor resist, as I knew I was going to live through all the torture he was going to put me through. He placed me inside the bull and closed the lid. After a few seconds, I felt the bull start to heat up. Then, it felt like all of my skin was on fire. I kept my mouth shut, not letting Dave have the satisfaction of making me scream.

After half an hour, the bull that made me feel like I was sitting in the middle of Hell, went back to its regular room temperature. The bull was opened up, and Dave growled, "Still alive, hmm? Not for long."

He pulled me out of the bull and threw me towards the ground. He stepped on my chest and started to stomp on me. After a minute or so, he stopped and chained me up again.

I took deep breaths and mumbled, "Bastard," at him. Dave must have heard me, because he slapped me right across my face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review!**


	21. Spilling the Beans

**A/N: So...Does anybody actually know what a fortnight is? If you don't it's two weeks. I still don't own MI. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Renny's P.O.V.<span>**

It had been a fortnight, and Dave tried many different ways to kill me. He tried to hang me twice and burn me alive three times. If you can't tell, he failed.

He made me lie down on a rock and I saw that a rock hovered over me. It was tied up there by a long, thick rope that connected to a rope Dave held. He made me answer questions. For every lie I told, he would lower the rock a little. If I told the truth, he wouldn't lower it. He knew I was lying or telling the truth because I was hooked up to a lie detector.

"Name."

"Hope Lawrence. I'm called Renny by friends and family."

"Rank."

"Laugher, former Scarer."

"Fears."

"My friends and family all dying around me." The machine beeped.

"You're not telling the truth!" Dave let the rock fall a few inches.

"Let me finish! Attachment and getting angry at the ones I love too."

"Dating?"

"Nobody."

"Likes….?"

"No one!" I told him, my cheeks most likely turning a darker color of orange. I didn't want Dave to hurt Randall. The lie detector let out a loud, "**_BEEP!_**"

"Liar!" Dave let go of the rope and let it fall two feet. "Tell the truth!"

"Randall! Randall Boggs, okay?!" I yelled, "But you can't get to him! He's long gone!" The machine stayed at my normal heart beat.

"Did you help him escape?"

"No," I shook my head.

"How much family do you have?" I looked at him and saw one of the scariest smiles I had ever seen.

I gulped and answered, "M-my mom and dad, my sister, my brothers who beat you up…" I saw Dave's eye twitch, and he let go of the rock, letting it crush me.

"Ow," I mumbled.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

I was going to kill Randall when I found him. Yes, I had waited two weeks to actually go out and do something. I was doing research to find Renny and Randall and nothing came up. "He left? Ha! He left! Him! Of all monsters! I can't believe him! What a coward!" I growled, starting Renny's car, "But that makes NO difference. I'm going to find him." This was my plan:

Step One- Drive to L.A.

Step Two- Find Randall Boggs.

Step Three- Proceed to MURDER Randall Boggs for running away like a coward.

Step Four- Resurrect Randall Boggs and tell him that Renny's in danger from…someone.

Step Five- Find Renny with Randall and have them kiss.

"Sounds easy enough!" I laughed, "Okay, no it doesn't!" I sighed. "But I do have to find Randall. If I want to find Renny's kidnapper, I have to talk with a former kidnapper." I sighed. "Randall you idiot, why'd you have to run away?"

I picked up a picture of him and said in a deep voice, "Because I need to protect Renny!"

"Yeah, well, HOW'S THAT WORKING OUT FOR YOU?! SHE GOT KIDNAPPED!" I was about to throw the picture when I noticed something. The back of the picture was white. Just white. The rest of the pictures had some kind of writing on them…

I scratched at the back of the photo and soon a piece of paper peeled off the back of the photo, revealing the words on the back of the photo. The paper that was attached to the photograph read:

_Dear Fang,_

_If you're reading this, this means that I ran away to protect you._ _You have the right to know that it isn't to protect you or Renny (okay, maybe a little). It's because…Dave's back. I bumped into him-literally- and heard him talking about **Waternoose**. HE helped Waternoose escape, and he's going to try to kill Renny! I'm almost positive that she'll be kidnapped by the time you read this, so Fang…I'm going to LA to lay low for a few weeks. I'm going to be staying at the Laughing Lagoon on Third Street. The number for the hotel is (956) 487-0001. Ask for Aaron Parks. _

_ See you in a few weeks!_

_ -Randall B._

_P.S. You can kill me when you get to L.A._

I smiled and backed Renny's car out of the parking lot. The trip to Laugh Angeles was going to be a long one. It'd be worth it if Randall and I could get Renny back.

But before I could even get out of city limits, Renny's car broke down. I let out an annoyed groan and got out of the car, taking the keys with me.

"Okay, plan B."

**Time Skip!**

I knocked on Mike's front door and waited for him to open up. He was the only other person I knew (and liked) that had a car and a driver's license. "Hello Celia," I greeted her when she opened the door.

"Hello Fang. Do you need Michael?"

"No. I need his car. I think I located where Randall has gone, and I really need the car."

"Michael doesn't let anyone touch his car, except for himself. I'm afraid you can't have it unless…"

"He goes with?"

"Yes."

I let out a groan. "Fine," I sighed.

"Alright. MICHAEL!" Celia screamed for her husband.

Mike came running down the stairs with Mikey Jr. following after him. "Yes, Honey?"

"Fang found out where Randall is. She and I need you to go with her to…"

"Laugh Angeles! He's in L.A.!"

"On the other side of the country?!" Mike gasped.

"Yes! Would you like to see the note?!"

"No, no. We should go now." Mike grabbed his car keys and we ran out towards his car.

"Be a hero, Daddy!" Mikey Jr. called to his father.

"Be good son! Watch over your mother and sister! You're the man of the house now!"

"Oh, get in the car, Wazowski!" I ordered him after I had gotten in the passenger's side and buckled myself in.

"I'm coming."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Start the damn car, Mike!"

"No."

"No?!"

"Yes. No."

"Why, no?!"

"We need to tell him."

"Tell who?"

"Sulley."

"Sulley?!"

"Sulley." I let out a groan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review!**


	22. Waternoose

**A/N: So, now I'm into Doctor Who... I don't own MI or Doctor Who. Just my OCs. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Renny's P.O.V.<span>**

You know how Dave liked to abuse me? Well, he knocked out five of my teeth with just a single punch (Thank goodness for that spell that frowns them back!) about three weeks into my capture.

"You suck at punching," I smirked. He punched me a few more times, and when he finished I asked, "So I'm your punching bag now? Just like college, eh?"

He raised his hand to hit me again, but a voice ordered, "Stop!"

I looked up, an half gasped and half wheezed, "Waternoose."

"Hello, Hope," He greeted, smiling at me.

"Le' me guess," I glared at him, "You planned to kidnap me and Davie's just your damned lackey!"

Waternoose's smile went away. "Yes and no. Dave came to me, telling me that he knew of my…'history'. He explained to me a plan where I would get my revenge on Michael and James! And I would be able to murder you!"

"Why me?"

"Because you are a whiny little bit-,"

"David, be quiet!" Waternoose ordered Dave, "You, Hope, because you ruined my plot! You and James both ruined my plot. You two befriended that stupid girl, destroyed my machine, and you knocked me unconscious!"

"Aw, come on! That last one was fun!"

"Can I?"

"Go ahead," Waternoose growled.

Dave ran out of the room, and came back a few seconds later with a large bat. "Nice bat," I smirked. He hit me on the side of my head, and my head landed about twenty feet away from my body. "Nice hit," I commented, "But even that won't kill me."

Dave let out a girly scream as my head started to reconnect with my body. "You should be dead! How will you not die!?"

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out," I smiled at him. Because of that comment, I had Dave's hand mark imprinted on my face.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

I was being dragged up to Sulley's apartment by Mike. The only people I actually allowed to touch me were Boo and Renny, and I didn't even like to be touched by them by more than thirty seconds.

Mike let go of me and knocked on the apartment door. "Sulley! Sulley!" Mike called, "Open up, Sul! Fang knows who took Renny!"

In less than thirty seconds, the door was flung open. "Really?"

"Yes! It was Randall!" Mike told him.

I hit Mike over the head. "Stop telling lies!" I yelled at him, "Yes, I know who took Renny-Dave-but we don't know where he is. Randall, on the other hand, does!"

"Wait…Randall? Explain."

I let out a sigh, pulled the two inside, closed the door, and started to explain the entire story. "Do you understand?!"

"Renny's in love with Randall?" Sulley asked.

"And Randall's in love with Renny," Mike sighed.

"And he's in L.A." I rubbed my temples, annoyed.

"Mommy's in love with Randall?" I heard Boo ask. I turned and saw Boo standing there in purple shorts what went to her knees, a long pink shirt that went to the end of her thighs, white socks, and her black hair in two pigtails.

"Mother of me!" I cried out, "How long has she been here?!"

"Ten minutes."

"SULLEY!" I screamed.

"Sorry!"

"I quit!" I yelled, "I'm taking the bus to L.A.!" I stood up and started towards the door.

"Fang!" Sulley grabbed me and sat me back down on the couch, "We're going to find Ren, and we're going to go to L.A. to get to Randall." He groaned, "Even if he did try to kill Renny and Boo."

"Adventure!" Boo exclaimed, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will attempt to get the next chapter up as soon as I can! Seriously, I have chapter 23 and 24 done. Review!**


	23. The Nightmare

**A/N: Can't think of an author's note excepyo that after you read this chapter you might think of me as a heartless bitch. I don't own MI. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Fang's P.O.V.<strong>

So the four of us-Mike, Sulley, Boo, and I-were all in Mike's car driving to L.A. I did not like being banished to the backseat with Boo. We had been traveling for hours and were almost at the Laughing Lagoon.

"I-is Mommy going to be okay?" Boo suddenly asked out of the blue.

"What? Of course she is!" I reassured, giving her my best fake smile.

"Fang," Boo whimpered.

"Okay, okay. I don't know, Boo. She might be, and she might not be. She could be dead, or she could be alive, fighting for her life. And I know she's fighting. Renny's a strong monster."

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

***Dream World!***

_"__Renny!" I yelled bursting into an empty warehouse. Mike, Sulley, and Boo followed behind me as I ran throughout the warehouse, calling out for my best friend._

_Then, after a few minutes of running around and yelling for my best friend, I found her. But, not like I wanted to. Her libs were gone, and her chest was ripped open. Her organs were outside of her body, in different places next to her. Her eyes were cloudy…and two feet away from her head. Blood was…everywhere. _

_"__No," I whispered._

_"__Fang, what-," Sulley stopped, looking at Renny's body._

_"__Oh, no," Mike gasped._

_"__No!" I yelled, "No! No! __**NO!**__" _

_"__You can't save her now," Dave's voice laughed, "And now, you can't even save yourselves."_

_I looked around and saw Mike, Sulley, and Boo dead on the ground behind me._

_"__NO!" I screamed._

_I looked in front of me with tears running down my face. A gun was pointed at my face. "Say goodbye."_

_"__No…" I whispered._

**_BAM!_**

***Real Life!***

"AHHHH!" I screamed, waking up from my dream.

"Fang, are you okay?" Mike asked, looking at me.

"Y-yeah," I breathed, "I'm fine."

**Renny's P.O.V.**

"I'm thinking of writing a book. Want to hear it?" Dave asked.

"No."

"Once upon a time-,"

"Oh boy."

"An annoying girl named Lenny had her older brothers beat up her boyfriend for no good reason."

"No good reason!? You beat me up, you slimy little frog!"

"He did his best to help his girlfriend out," I scoffed at this, "But Lenny still had her brothers beat the crap out of him, and send him to the hospital for nine months!"

"I should hug them for that," I smiled.

"So, for revenge, he kidnaps her and tries killing her, over and over again. Nothing works. So, he tries to move onto the more fatal and painful ways to kill monsters. Werewolves, since I'm being specific."

He took out a gun and pushed it onto my chest. "Here goes my only silver bullet."

**_BAM!_**

I let out a scream of pain. That actually hurt! _That actually hurt…_I took deep breaths as my heart rebuilt itself.

"Hmm," Dave smirked, "I think I found a weak point."

"It isn't weak! My heart has just never been the strongest, okay?!" I groaned, taking a few more deep breaths, "Even though…it regenerates the slowest."

Dave scoffed, and smiled. "Then I guess I'm going to have a lot of fun."

I looked up at him, scared.

***Twenty Minutes Later***

I was strapped to a table, a scalpel on a tray next to my head. I growled, trying to get out of the straps.

Dave walked over to me with gloves and a lab coat on. "I really, really hope this hurts as much as it can," Dave chuckled.

He picked up the scalpel and started to slice the area of my chest above my heart. I bit my lip, trying not to scream in pain. Tears ran down my cheeks and Dave laughed.

"I'm finally breaking you, Renny…"

Dave grabbed my heart, and yanked it out of my chest, breaking the veins attached to it.

"No," I coughed, breathing heavily. I watched as my heart beat one last time, and just stopped.

"My life is so weird," I mumbled, closing my eyes and letting sleep overcome me.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

So, we were finally at the Laughing Lagoon on Third Street in L.A. The four of us (with Boo in her monster costume) walked into the hotel.

"Hello," I greeted the monster at the front desk.

"Hello Miss. Can I help you with something?"

"Yes. Actually, you can. We're here to talk with our…associate, Aaron Parks. We believe he is staying here?"

The man nodded. "Room fifteen-E."

"Thank you!" I smirked.

"Come on boys!" I grabbed Boo's hand and soon we were on the elevator up to Randall's room.

"What are you going to do to Randall when you get to him?" Mike asked.

"Kill him."

"But then wouldn't Mommy be doomed?!" Tears threatened to spill out of Boo's eyes.

"Yes, but don't worry. I'll bring him back to life."

"You're going to make him a zombie?!" Boo questioned.

"Yeah. Let's put it that way." I rolled my eyes.

About two minutes later, Mike had knocked on the door and Randall opened it. He took a few steps backwards when he saw Mike, Sulley, and Boo. He let out a large yell and fell backwards when he tripped on the rug in his room.

"Oh, uh, hi guys. Hi Fang," He smiled awkwardly at me. I grabbed him by his neck and pulled him to his feet. When I let go, he tried to say thanks, but I punched him across the face, knocking him out.

A few minutes later, he woke up and asked, "How did you get here so fast? I suspected you wouldn't have left until three days ago."

"We did," Sulley responded angrily, "Mike has a fast car."

"Stay out of this Sullivan. I'm trying to find my friend."

"Friend!?" Mike shrieked, "You wrote that you were in love with her!"

"You showed them?!" Randall asked, turning towards me, shock on his face.

"Sorry," I shrugged, smiling at him.

* * *

><p>AN: Review!


	24. Jeff

**Renny's P.O.V.**

I slowly opened my eyes. My head hurt, and I could actually feel my heart regenerating. I was surrounded by blood-my own blood- and my head was spinning.

The only thing that was missing was I didn't see Dave or Waternoose. I quickly got up and ran for the exit. I threw open the door and ran. I ran down the hallways, all the way to the door with the 'exit' sign above it.

I opened the door and saw I had ran out of a hospital. A frigging hospital! An abandoned one at that. That's how he got his paws on all the medical tools, the lab coat, sharp instruments, guns, EVERYTHING!

"What kind of hospital is this?" I whispered, eyeing the hospital.

"A damn freaky one," A voice told me.

I turned, scared for my skin. Someone, a male who looked almost human, was sitting at the base of an old tree…looking at my old heart, which was in a jar.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, taking a few long strides towards him.

"When this place was open, a doctor-I think his name was Mitch Lloyd- worked here. Anyway, Lloyd, he-he went a little crazy. See, he had a wife and a daughter, who was about eight or nine. His wife had cheated on him with another guy and left him. The wife took his daughter, his baby girl, with him. A few weeks after the wife and daughter left with the other guy, Lloyd snuck into the guy's house with one of his scalpels, and cut out his wife's heart and the other guy's heart. When he went to kill his kid, he couldn't do that to his baby, who was asleep in her bed. So, he left the house and went back to the hospital to start his day shift. For almost twenty years, he went on a killing spree, killing all the patients who cheated on their partner."

"H-how-,"

"Did he know? More than one guy or girl would come to see the patient, saying he or she was the patient's boyfriend or girlfriend. That's how. He killed the patients in different ways each time so he wouldn't get caught."

I raised an eyebrow.

"He was creative."

"How did-,"

"You looked like you were going to ask," He answered.

"And he got away with it all?"

The guy laughed. "Hell no! He got caught, charged, and electric chaired."

"Did he get it…?" I motioned towards the hospital.

"Here?" The guy laughed, "Hell yeah. It was fun to watch."

"You…watched it?"

"Yeah."

"When did this take place?"

"A while back. Five…six years ago…maybe."

"What's your name?"

"What's yours?"

"I asked you first."

"You tell me and I'll tell you."

"Renny." Yes, it was entirely stupid to just give up your name to someone you just met, but the stranger seemed like a really nice guy.

"…Jeff."

"Jeff…you know, you look like a boy I used to scare. Jeffery Woods. He was such a nice boy, but moved away with his family before scaring was replaced by laughing."

I smiled at Jeff. "You would have liked him."

"HOOOOPE!" I heard Dave yell.

"Oh, no," I breathed, "He's going to find me."

"Run in that direction," Jeff pointed towards a path in the woods surrounding the hospital, "It should take you to a highway intersection."

"Thank you," I smiled. Then I turned around and took off towards the highway.

"RENNY!" Dave's voice rang in my ears.

Okay, this may get a few of you confused. You're probably thinking, 'Hey dimwit! You have wings! FLY!' Well, I can't. A while back, maybe two weeks into my capture, Dave made me lie down on the ground on my stomach. He told me to open up my wings. I did as told, and then felt a horrible sensation go through my wings, and up and down my spine. I could feel it in my teeth! Turns out, he crushed them with boulders and made it impossible for me to fly. You may also be thinking, 'FIX THEM WITH MAGIC! HELL, YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN OUT OF THERE WITH MAGIC!' Like I said, I CAN'T! Without my spell books I'm as useless as a broken knife.

Then, just as I was able to see the headlights of a car, I was tackled to the ground by none other than Dave. "Get off me!" I screamed, struggling to get away from him.

"No!" He responded, "You're going back! NOW!" He picked up a large rock and slammed it onto my head. I started to blackout, and I fell forwards. Then, I can't remember anything.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

"So you told them," Randall laughed, "You told THEM!" He was directing his anger towards me so he wouldn't lash out against Boo, Mike, and Sulley. I knew he didn't want to injure them.

"You ran away like a child!" I stood up, defending myself, "You ran for L.A. like a mere kindergartener! You ran while the girl you love has been getting tortured-Sulley, cover Boo's ears…Thank you-killed, and maybe even RAPED! You could've stayed in a hotel in town, but NO!" I took a deep breath, "YOU RAN AWAY LIKE A WUSS, AND NOW REN COULD BE DEAD! WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THAT?!" Sulley took his paws off Boo's ears.

Randall looked at me for a few seconds and sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry. But, I think I know where Dave took Renny."

"Where?"

Randall grabbed a piece of paper and started to unfold it. It was revealed to be a map of half of the monster world's U.S., and half of the human world's U.S. There was a circle around the Kansas's, which were the only state that completely made the regular size of Kansas. "This," Randall pointed to a dot in the rip of the Kansas's, "Is Kansas in our world and the human world. It is the only place in our world where a monster wouldn't have to go through a child's bedroom door to get to the monster world."

"Why?" Mike asked.

"It just is. It's been that way for years," Randall responded.

"So, it's like if you go in one door in one world, you go into the other world's hospital?" I asked.

"Well, no. Half of the hospital is in our world and where the other part of the hospital is gone, there's," He started to make hand movements to indicate what he was talking about, "…a rift in the fabric of space and time. It makes a monster or human go from one dimension to the other."

"So you stand on one side of the hospital, and you're in the monster world, if you go to the other side of the hospital, you're in the human world," Mike asked.

"That's right," Randall nodded.

"So when do we go?" I asked.

"Half an hour," Randall responded. He opened the closet of the room and pulled out a rifle. He threw the rifle to Sulley and said, "You're going to need that."

"W-why?" Sulley asked.

"Because, Sullivan, Dave is dangerous. He isn't...how do I put this gently…? Oh yeah. STABLE! He's been crazy since before college."

"Wha…? H-how do you know?" Mike asked.

"He tried to kill me twice while we lived under the same frat house roof," Randall responded, getting a machete out and handing it to Mike.

"Cool," I smirked.

"No, not cool!" Randall yelled at me. He took a bat out of the closet and hit me with it.

"Ow," I moaned, rubbing my head, "Seriously, how many weapons do you have in there?!"

"A lot," Randall took the machete from Mike and replaced it with the bat, giving me the machete.

"You seriously trust me with this?!"

"In this situation? Yeah. I do. Crazy as it is…"

I smiled wide at Randall. "I swear, if Renny doesn't marry you, I will."

"No thank you," Randall smiled at me, pulling a handgun out of the closet, "Now let's go rescue Renny!"


	25. Found

**A/N: I DON'T OWN MI! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Renny's P.O.V.<span>**

"You. Stupid. Bastard," I breathed, coughing up blood. Dave had taken a hunting knife and embedded it into my stomach. "I h-hope you burn in…in bloody **_hell_**, you assbutt!"

Dave laughed. "Assbutt? What? Did you get that from your stupid human shows?"

"Yeah, I did. Though." I paused, "Nothing comes to mind except Whomobile." I smirked.

"What?" Dave asked, picking up another hunting knife. He threw it at me, and it nipped my ear.

"What, trying to give me another piercing?" I smirked. Dave slapped me, wiping the smirk off my face.

"Okay, what did I do that time?!"

"Your stupid face started to annoy me," He growled at me.

"Your face always annoys me," I scoffed.

"You bitch. You **_STUPID _**bitch," Dave snarled. He grabbed me by my throat and pushed me up against the wall I was chained to.

"Oh, wow! I'm a female dog!" I laughed, "At least call me something creative."

"You…you…are a…a-,"

"Creative! Use your brain!"

"You're a…-," I could see Dave was thinking hard.

I started to sniff the air. "That's weird. I-I think I smell smoke!"

"SHUT UP!" Dave picked up a butcher knife (Which kind of looked like one of San's knives) and threw it at my head. It didn't hit my head but it got my hair and chopped it down to just past my shoulders.

He grabbed my throat and pulled me towards him, breaking the chains binding me to the wall. Then, he pushed me towards the ground.

Then, he did something he didn't try before. He grabbed my wings, unfolded them, and grabbed a knife.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

It didn't take long for Randall, Mike, Sulley, Boo, and I to get to Kansas. "I don't hear anything," I mumbled.

"They must be in the human world's side of the hospital," Randall responded.

"Obviously," Mike scoffed.

"Shut it, Wazowski!" Randall yelled.

"Come on," I mumbled, rolling my eyes. Sulley still had the rifle, Mike had the bat, Randall had the handgun, and I still had the machete.

"Well?" Sulley asked, "Let's go find Renny."

***Short Time Skip***

We had been looking for Dave and Renny for more than fifteen minutes when we ran into Waternoose. Sulley had wrapped his hands around Waternoose's neck, pushed Waternoose against the wall, and, at the moment, was choking him to get information out of him. I had the shotgun against Waternoose's head and the machete attached to my belt.

"Where is she?" Randall demanded.

"Tell us. Or I'll blow your brains out," I growled.

"You wouldn't do it with a child watching," Waternoose laughed.

"Mike, take her into the next room," Randall ordered.

I could see the fear in Waternoose's eyes as Mike picked up Boo and brought her into one of the rooms in the hall. "Where is she?" Randall growled. Waternoose just smirked at the three of us. "ANSWER ME!" He screamed.

Randall took the shotgun from me and put it on his heart. "Tell me before I do something drastic," Randall demanded, "Where is my Renny?!"

"Your Renny now?" Waternoose laughed, "You're in love with a girl who is completely out of your league. Who will just kick you to the curb when she's done with you? Don't you know what she did to her other boyfriends?"

"What?"

"What?" Waternoose laughed again, "Let's see…Her first boyfriend was nearly wiped off the map. And Dave was nearly killed by Renny's brothers."

"They lived. And Renny was fifteen when that first thing happened. She couldn't control her magic yet," I told them.

"Who told you? Renny?" Waternoose asked.

"No. Chase did. And so did Renny's mother, father, sister, and brothers," I growled, "And Dave's just an ass who enjoys playing women."

"Now where is she?" Sulley growled.

"Sixth floor, room sixty-six," Waternoose answered.

"Thank you," I smiled, "Goodbye!" I took the shotgun from Randall and blew Waternoose's brains out.

Sulley let go of Waternoose's body and let his lifeless body fall to the ground.

"Let's go," I breathed, handing the shotgun back to Randall.

"That…was heartless," Sulley told me.

"He took my best friend. I took his life. Now we're even," I informed, "Come on Boo! Come on Mike! We're going up a few floors!"

***Minor Time Skip***

Room Sixty-six was an old operating room. We waited a few seconds for something, like a noise or a scream, and then I heard Renny scream. "PLEASE! GET OFF! NO MORE! AHHH!"

"Renny!" Randall gasped.

"You two stay here and watch over Boo. Do not come in and do not let her in no matter what!" I ordered.

Randall and I entered the old operating room and I saw Renny laying on the ground with Dave standing above her, a knife in his hand. Renny's wings were bleeding heavily. "YOU ASS!" I screamed at him.

Dave turned around, saw Randall and me, and started to run towards us. I ducked under his arm and shoved the machete into Dave's arm. "You bitch!" Dave yelled at me.

"Oh come on! Bitch!? Creativity, man!" Renny laughed, attempting to stand up.

"You shut your mouth!" Dave yelled. He pulled the machete out of his arm and threw it at Renny. It hit her wing, and Renny let out a scream.

"Renny!" Randall screamed.

"He found my weak spot," Renny cried, "H-he found it and has been hurting me for the past half hour. I'm g-going to d-die!" Tears were rolling down her cheeks, and in her eyes I could see how damaged she had become over just three months.

Dave let out a laugh. "See! I KNEW I'd find your dumb-ass weak point! Your wings! Cut up her wings, and she'll die!" Dave was laughing his head off. He really WAS crazy! Not my kind of crazy, but psycho murderer crazy!

"And you know what?!" Dave laughed, "She will die!" He grabbed what looked like a door and put it out in front of Renny. Then, he grabbed what looked like an empty flask and opened it up. A scream was heard throughout the room and then Dave opened the door. "No, no, no!" Renny screamed.

Dave went behind Renny and started to push her in. "NO! PLEASE!" I snatched the shotgun from Randall and shot Dave in the stomach.

"Fang, are you…ah…INSANE?!" Renny yelled, "Now he'll kill me twice!"

"Renny, take this," I ordered, handing her, her spell book.

Renny took the book and flipped through it. "I-I hope this w-works," Renny breathed as Dave started to gasp and wheeze, "For all that is mighty and good…heal my wounds…" She took a deep breath, "Εκτός από Dave και Waternoose!"

Renny took a few breaths, and gave a small smile. "Goodbye." Renny grabbed the handle of the door and fell forward into the door. The door slammed closed, and I ran over to it. I opened the door again, and saw solid ground. "No! No! No! No! NO!" I yelled.

I turned to Dave, ready to hit-or even kill-him. "WHERE IS SHE?!" I screamed.

"Transylvania," Dave laughed, "You know," Dave started to stand up, as if he was never shot, "Closet doors can lead anywhere in any dimension. I love them for that." Dave laughed. "Now, if you excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

"Waternoose is dead!" I yelled at him, "I killed him no more than ten minutes ago!"

"No, you may have, but now I'm alive," Waternoose laughed.

"Sulley! Mike!" I gasped, seeing Sulley and Mike's unconscious bodies on the ground.

"How?!"

"I have no idea. One minute I'm dead, the next minute I'm living and breathing," Waternoose laughed.

"But…but…," Waternoose grabbed Randall and started to choke him while Dave grabbed me and started to choke me.

"H-H-HELP!" I shouted, knowing that no one would come.

We were doomed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PIIIE! Review!**


	26. Angels

**A/N: I want to make something clear. Jeff from chapter twenty four is Jeff the Killer, just invade you don't know or couldn't figure it out. I don't own MI. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fang's P.O.V.<span>**

Then, all of a sudden, the door of the room bust open. "Freeze!" A CDA agent shouted as he and about fifteen other agents bust into the room.

"Angels," I breathed, laughing lightly. Dave was pulled off of me, and Waternoose off of Randall.

"Arrest them," Roz's voice ordered. She entered the room, looked around, and when her eyes landed on Randall, her eyes widened. "Arrest him too."

"What? NO!" Randall cried, "Renny! Help, please! Please, Renny tell them you're okay! RE-," He was knocked out by an agent.

"It's true!" I told them as an agent held me up, "Dave and Waternoose freaking kidnapped Renny, tortured her, and she went through that closet door! Don't even try, it's not working."

"It should! That scream had enough power to last half an hour!"

"Then she must have broken part of the door on her side of it," Dave shrugged, "Oh, and did I mention that door is over a hundred years old? So, it took the bitch back in time."

"Knock him out," Roz ordered. An agent did as ordered.

"Please, there are cameras everywhere! Just look at the footage! Randall is a good guy! He loves Renny!"

Roz looked at me for a few seconds, her eyes glazed. "Alright. Let Randall Boggs free. He was just trying to save the girl he loves. He's innocent."

The two agents who held Randall both looked at each other in probably confusion. "Now!" Roz yelled.

"And take Wazowski and Sullivan to a real hospital in our world. Not this crazy place!"

A few minutes later, everyone except for Randall, Boo, and I were gone. "Back in time…Dave should be put away and burned on a stake. So what did she say when you gave her that book?"

"S-she said something in Greek, I think," I told him, "Um, Εκτός από Dave και Waternoose. Yeah. She said something about Dave and Waternoose."

"Save Dave and Waternoose," Boo mumbled.

"What?" Randall and I asked.

"Save Dave and Waternoose! That's what Mommy said."

"You know Greek?!"

"My Daddy's from Greece, of course I do!" Boo crossed her arms.

"So, instead of saving herself, she saved the lives of her kidnappers…" I trailed off.

Randall looked around and collapsed, whispering, "Renny, you idiot. You could've saved yourself, and we could've been happy together…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, the story's over. There will be ONE more story with my favorite OC and a few of my other OCs will make an appearance! *Smirks* Review...**


End file.
